


/r/grooming

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Mentions of Kylo w/Escorts - No scenes, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Online Grooming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 15 Kylo is 34, Underage Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey thinks she knows all about the perils of the internet.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 799
Kudos: 1053





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [FreyaFallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/gifts).



> Thank you to those who have listened to me drone on about this fic as I wrote it out over the past month.
> 
> Gifted to MalevolentReverie for her never-ending hunger (apologies for starving you!) - and to FreyaFallen, for always being there to sprint with me and soothe my worries.
> 
> For those of you unfamiliar with Reddit, I've tried to keep the lingo to a minimum and the rest couched in context clues, but essentially it is a forum site - each 'sub' has threads, comments, etc. around the topic of the sub. Feel free to comment with questions.

_ MIL[F] with lips that grip _

_ Presenting my kitty [34f] _

Kylo clicked through each post, rapidly expanding and closing each image until he found just the right one, his dick hard and ready in his hand.

_ Thigh high stockings [f]or your enjoyment _

He let out a controlled breath as he expanded the image of  _ littledolly32  _ \- black lace stockings on an otherwise naked body, face obscured by the angle. Neatly trimmed cunt, but with pink insides peeking through. It wasn’t exactly what he needed, but it would do.

Kylo shifted in his chair as he blew up the image on his computer screen, imagining what he would do to a woman like that. Long, stocking-clad legs ripped slightly from his attack.

Her breasts were almost too big for his tastes, but nothing was ever perfect.

He squeezed the base of his cock before moving his hand up the shaft, twisting at the tip as the lotion slid between his fingers. He knew this woman was just some whore looking for attention, but he still enjoyed her tantalizing body. He'd never have to meet her, be tempted with all the dark things he'd want to do to a slut who posted her body on the internet.

She even had a tell-tale tattoo. Anyone she knew could see. His breathing increased at the thought of driving into the cunt in front of him, punishing her. Her slick and oiled body was too polished, too fake, but it was enough for him. For now.

Barely three minutes in and he was coming in his tight fist, already disgusted with himself for stooping so low. His arrangement had fallen through and he had been too keyed up to go anywhere, landing on vanilla-as-fuck  _ gonewild  _ to take the edge off when what he really wanted to be doing was fucking the newest escort, ripping her apart to remind her exactly what she was.

He always requested the new ones at TFO and apparently she had chickened out at the last minute, leaving him angry and unfulfilled.

With a sigh, he rubbed his dick and hand with a clean towel and moved closer to the computer, clicking away from the porn sub and on the  _ new posts  _ button.

_ Help with a tomb raider puzzle? [PS2] _

It was a four hour old post, zero comments, in the now-dead PS2 sub Kylo had joined years ago when Reddit was just getting off the ground. No one used it anymore outside of spam bots, but this one looked real enough.

_ I'm having problems with one of the puzzles - seems to be a bug and all the solutions I’ve found haven’t worked so this is a last ditch effort - does anyone remember or know what’s wrong? I’m not on an emulator. _

Kylo heaved a sigh, remembering exactly what problem this person had and how to fix it. It was from a time he didn’t care to remember, but still his hands sped over the keyboard in response. A few minutes and five paragraphs later, he hit submit.

* * *

Later the next day, Kylo collapsed on the couch in his office, ripping his tie loose as he took a sip from the glass of whiskey his assistant had been holding out for him as he made his way back from the client meeting.

She deserved a good fuck for that, he thought as he tossed the tie onto the table. But not with him. He'd hire someone special, a professional. She'd never know.

With a deep sigh he stretched his legs onto the table in front of him, sending a few coded texts to  _ TFO. _

His phone vibrated and a notification popped up.

**Reddit  
** _ 1 new message _

Opening it up he saw that the puzzle poster had responded.

_ Wow, thanks man. That worked! Glad somebody checks this sub still haha. I found this old PS2 lying around and this is the only game I have so I was really frustrated with it. _

That tugged at him; curiosity piqued he hit the button to take him to the poster’s profile,  _ scavenger05,  _ rolling his eyes at the use of numbers in a username. He scanned the info quickly, noting they had been a  _ redditor for 3 months. _

Surprised they even found the dead sub - or knew how - he scrolled through their recent history.

Comments were sparse, but with each one his interest grew.

_ /r/TheGirlSurvivalGuide _

_ /r/BodyAcceptance _

All the usual female ones, but he stopped scrolling when he saw a thread of hers in the  _ booksuggestions  _ sub. Asking for recommendations similar to Anna Karenina.

_ I ended up really liking it - we’re supposed to read it senior year, but I found a copy and decided to try it. Any similar books? I really liked the style and I guess historical fiction? _

His eyebrow raised at that, adding  _ high schooler  _ to his mental catalog. It was a game he played, he and the demographic algorithms that controlled the internet: trying to guess the age, gender, and preferences of users simply by their reddit history.

People were more open on the internet. Reddit in particular, hidden by a pseudo-anonymous username that was mostly nullified by the personal details they let slip in day to day comments.

She was no exception. Kylo knew she was a girl in high school at least younger than a Senior, into old games, and certain types of fiction.

Reading people’s suggestions on her post made him roll his eyes, bland and basic - safe - 'classic' recommendations. Completely ignoring that the girl was clearly in need of something darker, more complicated. Anna Karenina was no one's favorite book.

He tossed his phone to the other side of the couch, groaning at the thoughts swirling in his mind, the visual unfolding before him as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

A knock at the door made him growl, "What."

The ginger-haired bane of his existence strolled in, sneering at the disheveled appearance of his principal architect.

"You made promises, Ren."

"What are you babbling about today, Hux," Kylo took another sip of whiskey, hiding the dread on his face. The client meeting had  _ not _ gone well, but it wasn’t his fault the prick didn’t understand the subtlety of design.

“You’re lucky he’s still our client,” his least-favorite voice pitched higher into an almost-squeal and if his head hadn’t been filled with thoughts of an unknown girl he would have thrown his drink at him.

“He’s lucky he’s rich enough to pay someone to suck his dick. Or fuck his ass, whatever he’s into,” Kylo drawled, arm sliding against the back of the couch, memorizing the texture of its fabric. “He has no idea what people want.”

“And you do?” Hux scoffed and Kylo’s eyes narrowed at his VP of Client Relations. A necessary evil of a position in his line of work - or when the Owner was most likely to tell said clients to get fucked on a daily basis.

“I know how to please  _ women,”  _ he stressed the word with an arched brow, enjoying how the ginger-haired man swallowed at the implication.

“You pay for sex same as him."

“They’re less clingy when you pay them, Hux,” he sighed, finishing his drink and setting it on the table. “Not that you would know.”

The barb hit home as Hux flinched, Kylo’s face impassive as he returned his knowing stare.

“You need to finish the design by tomorrow or the client will drop us,” Hux sniffed, straightening finally. “Not in here drinking yourself under the table.

"Come off it, Hux. Act like you've seen someone relax before. Outside of a dungeon, at least.”

"You can relax on your own time, not mine."

Kylo stood up in one fluid movement, meeting the man's eyes as he stalked towards him, "Last time I checked,  _ Armitage,  _ I own this company and it is  _ I  _ who control when I do things and what I work on and how I design them. If you  _ or  _ my clients have a problem with that then  _ leave." _

The man's sneer faltered at the overwhelming presence and he turned and ran through the door, down the hall to the other side of the office. As far away as Kylo could get him.

Agitated, he grabbed his phone, reading the incoming messages.

**_TFO  
_ ** _ Confirmed assignation for G. Phasma tomorrow, will provide confirmation of delivery in two days.  
Your request has been processed and shipment will arrive tonight at 8PM. _

Normally the words would have brought him peace, but instead his thoughts drifted to the unknown girl with a strange taste in books, whose only game was Tomb Raider on a decades-old console system.

Unable to stop himself, he grabbed his phone without a second thought.

* * *

Rey woke to a faint buzzing against her jaw as she slept on the picnic table in her school's courtyard. Lunch time was for much-needed napping in order to make it through her schedule at school and Plutt, who had never heard of child labor laws.

Frowning, she flicked the phone's screen on and noticed an unusual notification:

**_Reddit  
_ ** _ 1 new message _

She hadn't posted anything since the gaming thread earlier that week. Rey double tapped the notification, bringing up the app's inbox.

**From:** JediKiller

_ Hi. I'm the guy who helped you with Tomb Raider. _

Rey sighed already at this message from a dude who had clearly dug into her profile and realized she was a  _ girl.  _ Probably.

_ I saw your other post and wanted to suggest a few books I thought you might like that I didn't see mentioned elsewhere. _

She frowned, that post was over a month ago and she had already made her way through half of the recommendations - which were mostly abysmal. Desperate, she read over his list and recognized only one:  _ Lolita. _

Rolling her eyes at the typically-edgy suggestion, she nonetheless looked up the rest of the unfamiliar books and begrudgingly admitted they seemed interesting

Her pull to reply and ask him about them warred with the logic that told her to stay away - borne of years of online interactions that met her need to be older, more accepted than she really was

Before she could decide, the bell rang to signal the close of lunch and she pushed the phone deep into her bag, hoping the urge to respond would fade away.

* * *

The clank of metal on heavy mats echoed at an irregular rate as he curled the weights in his hands at the exclusive male-only gym. Nothing to distract him from his workout as he worked through the controlled and vigorous routine mindlessly.

It had been days since he sent the suggestions to the Scavenger,  _ privately.  _ She had been active on Reddit since then - he had been incapable of not stalking her profile.

She was more careful than others, that much was clear, he noted with pride. Aside from rough age and sex, he knew very little.

Until yesterday, buried months deep in her history, was a lone comment in a city's sub.  _ His  _ city. She was nearby, maybe he'd seen her somewhere. Not likely. He didn't associate with minors or people who had them - disgusting things with their emotional stiltedness and unrepressed hormones.

No control, any of them.

He appreciated control, it was how he got where he was now, owner of one of the standout architecture firms in the country. Small, but boutique and powerful - limited contracts,  _ very  _ specialized designs. No marketing, word of mouth only - for his clients, discretion was paramount.

_ Scavenger  _ seemed interesting, he couldn’t deny it - controlled, curious, well-read; not impulsively responding to his messages like an eager whore on  _ gonewild  _ or any of the other specialty  _ arrangement  _ apps he sometimes indulged in. It made him more irritable, more determined, hunting through the three months of her history for scraps.

But he found nothing more than he had already.

And so he continued, accepting the replacement woman from TFO - an apology gift and thank you for referral business. His assistant had thoroughly enjoyed her own rendezvous; he had received a full report from the escort after assignation.

Days passed and although his body was sated, put at ease temporarily, he found himself browsing the darker porn subreddits. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock, and even while he watched a woman get fucked by multiple men, he thought about  _ her _ . There was a number next to her name - he had scoffed at it in annoyance, but as his mind narrowed to just that point, he wondered what it meant.

They were almost never random. 05 - probably 2005. So not a graduation year, but maybe - he squeezed his cock at the realization - her  _ birth  _ year.

He knew she was in high school, but she seemed older than that. The woman in the video kept screaming and he muted it, aggravated as he stroked his cock, watching in silence. He spread his legs underneath the desk, trying to imagine what a fifteen year old even looked like, if she would be able to take his cock. Not even the whores and professionals could do it properly, take it all without crying, but perhaps-

The notification popped up on his monitor just as he began to get into a rhythm, thinking about the imaginary perfect woman -  _ girl,  _ apparently. Normally nothing could break his focus, but he caught the name of the sender and cursed, releasing his cock and moving to open the message.

_ Sorry it took so long, no ones ever messaged me before on here and I didn’t even see the notification for a few days. _

Kylo hummed, sensing she was lying, leaning back in his chair as he scanned the rest of the message.

_ Thanks for the help again with the game - and thanks for the other recs too, I added most of them to my list - I'll pass on lolita though I've heard it's creepy. _

He didn't disagree, but she  _ had  _ asked for suggestions that would fit her tastes. Kylo narrowed his eyes; she would have to learn to be more open-minded, he mused.

_ I guess it's supposed to be weird that you looked at my profile, but really it’s not any different than how I met my other friends. It's not like I haven't looked at randos profiles. _

His heart raced at the possibility of her browsing  _ his  _ profile. All eight years of it. He had never even wiped his history, never saw any need to. But the thought of her looking at it - his cock throbbed, wondering what she thought.

_ Anyway, thanks again. _

That was it, that was what he had waited three long days to read, stopping his masturbation session even. He should be mad, but instead he was filled with a strange urge _.  _ He needed  _ more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a little longer between chapters, just some real life stuff kind of causing a delay in editing!
> 
> hope you like. let me know if the formatting on who is speaking is clear enough, I opted for minimalism here.

Rey bit her nail as she hit send, spitting out the dirt and oil almost unconsciously as she cleaned them with her teeth. She sat in a stripped down car in Plutt's junkyard, feet resting against the old dashboard. The breeze wafted through the glass-less windshield and windows, cooling her down after the night's hunt for parts.

Rose had worked with her on the message, agreeing that while it wasn't _overtly_ creepy he was still an Unknown Entity and required caution. Finn thought they were both crazy, but Rey didn't really see how it was any different than how they all met each other. Having online friends was normal now, and how else were you supposed to find them if not one of you reaching out like a creeper? It’s not like they didn’t have anything in common.

Finn had grouped with her for a game for months before they finally started talking privately. With Rose, it was _Rey_ who reached out on Reddit after a few insightful comments on a few of her posts - including the very one this _JediKiller_ had seen.

Rey had almost replied immediately when she got his message, but something in the back of her mind told her to ask her friends about it. No one at school would understand - not that she talked to _them -_ but Rose would.

"Lolita is that creepy pedophile book, Rey!" Finn nearly yelled into their call the other night.

"It's not like that was all he recommended! He sent a bunch of books that were totally different - and _very_ good based on what I read. It’s a popular book,” she didn’t know why she felt the urge to defend the unknown person - guy, probably, that was the default on Reddit - but the way Finn just _assumed_ he was being creepy made her angry and she hung up on the discord group call shortly afterwards.

Almost immediately after she sent the reply, she had yet another notification. The idea that he was just on the other end of the internet, immediately reading her messages made her smile.

 _Lolita is disconcerting naturally, but it is considered one of the greatest books of the 20th century_ because _of its morality concerns, complexity, and writing. It reminds me of Anna Karenina in that way, which is why I suggested it. I believe you would enjoy it more than you think - but only you can decide if you’re mature enough for it._

Rey scowled at the implication that she wasn't mature enough to handle something as simple as a _book_. She had practically raised herself, nearly everything she owned had been earned and not given. He thinks she can't handle a scummy old book about a pedophile?

_Do you play any other games? Are you PS2 only?_

She took a deep breath as she wrote the short reply, pushing the insult to the back of her mind. _Maybe_ he was right and she should give it a chance, but he wouldn’t need to know that.

* * *

He could sense her annoyance when she responded half an hour later, blatantly ignoring anything to do with the book discussion and focusing entirely on the safe topic - gaming. 

Kylo had next to no time to play anything now, but she seemed stuck on the older gaming system that he had grown up on which gave them a lot to talk about.

_I’m old enough to have played them when I was in high school unfortunately. Too old to have time to play games now._

_You can’t be that old if you’re on Reddit. What’s your favorite game?_

Kylo smiled at her casual disinterest about his age and leaned in to reply. They went back and forth for the rest of the night, until both fell asleep. 

* * *

_Your account doesn’t really tell me much about you. What’s something you like to do?_

_I like to leave marks on women when I fuck them,_ was typed out instantly, but he erased it for the more innocuous, _I draw, actually._

It was mostly true - in his past at least; now his art was in the form of building design, which was far more lucrative.

_I can’t draw at all - do you like sketch or paint or something?_

He grit his teeth at the cumbersome messaging system of Reddit, but nonetheless typed out a response on his phone, smiling as he set it down again on the drafting table.

_Sketches. Mostly portraits. I can do those profile sketches fairly well - describe yourself, I bet I’ll get close._

Hours passed before he got a response.

_Um...brownish hair, green...hazel? eyes. I have freckles but don’t like them. Just some though. idk...I’m a girl? Does that help_

Kylo unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it on to the rack in his bedroom and flipped to his text messages, ignoring her response.

 **_TFO_ ** **_  
_ ** _Make tonight’s a brunette. Hazel eyes._

* * *

The next day, sated and alert, he finally broached the subject of more _instant_ messaging. Private messages on Reddit were _slow_ and the allure of having her at a moment's notice was intense.

Within a minute, he'd received her Discord username; setting his phone on the table in his office, he pulled the heavy paper from the day before out of his tray, sliding it onto the angled drafting table. His mind had been consumed with thoughts of the faceless, bodiless girl on the other end of his phone being strapped to his bedpost and he picked up his work from earlier.

The scene was sketched delicately - a common scene in his bedroom: king bed, strips of cloth and leather, silk sheets with ample space for her young body _._

He adjusted his hardening cock slightly as he forced himself to sketch the scene and not give in to the pathetic desperation he had to add her immediately. _Control._

The taunting of his phone and the allure of what was on the other side was eventually too much to ignore and he gave into the urge, swiping his thumb across the screen and with a few clicks she was there - added as a friend.

Disappointment swelled in him as he realized she had no picture, just the red controller icon that taunted him.

She accepted his request right away, no longer playing games with him. Kylo scowled even through his pleasure, wondering what she was doing on her phone during school hours, but pushed the thought away for now.

_What no profile pic?_

_What do you care?_

_Just helps to keep track of who I'm talking to._

_Got a lot of scavengers on your friends list?_

_Jealous?_

_YOU don't even have a real pic._

_No one wants to look at me. I’m an old man._

_How old are you anyway?_

Kylo held his breath as he sent the answer. _32\. You?_

_I’m 15. You’re not that old._

His body pulsed at the confirmation, dick now uncomfortable as it pressed against his pants, begging for relief. Kylo palmed it, calming it down slightly as his other hand shook, responding.

_Thank you. I’m surprised at your age, you’re so well-read and thoughtful._

Rey swallowed, shifting in her seat as her chemistry teacher droned on about how important it was to memorize the periodic table. It would normally be something she’d joke about with Rose, but right now her heart fluttered at the stranger’s compliment.

She was nervous about sharing a picture first, so a few clicks and minutes later, her picture updated and she giggled at the _JediKiller is typing_ bubbles that popped up and went away for minutes. 

_Lara Croft? If that's really you then I'm in serious danger of falling in love._

Rey’s heart stopped briefly before she shook it off.

 _Of course_ you _would love her._

_Don't you love her?_

_Yes, but not for the reasons you do. They sexualized her for people like you._

_That's presumptuous. Don't you think she's attractive? Am I wrong?_

_She was like barbie-levels of ridiculous when you played her. It was clearly made for dudes like you._

_Dudes like me?_

_Yeah who love big boobs and unrealistic proportions._

Kylo heaved a deep sigh at how brainwashed she had become, and so young.

_I prefer smaller breasts and real women. The newer Lara iterations are better, but still too large for my tastes._

Leaning back in his chair, he waited, watching the _Scavenger is typing_ bubble up and stop every now and then. He could almost see her mind trying to work out the new paradigm he had presented her with. She was stuck in the hormonal hell of high school and needed to widen her horizon and Kylo would do just that.

_That's weird._

His eyebrow raised, curious, _Is it? Plenty of guys prefer smaller breasts, they stay perkier longer._

_Not the ones I'm around._

_Well they're idiots._

Rey stared at the screen on her phone, the cursor blinking at her mockingly, his words churning in her mind. All the popular girls at school were the ones who developed early - and _seriously developed._ Not that Rey wanted to be popular, but the attention was hard not to want. The few occasions boys talked to her made her stomach flutter, and then it fell flat when they simply asked her for her class notes.

 _What do YOU look like,_ the words sat unsent in her bar as she debated.

_Scavenger?_

The question mark made her smile, as if he was unsure and just as uncertain as she was.

_I think you can call me Rey now._

_That’s a lovely name. I’m Kylo._

_That's seriously your name?_

He sighed on the other side of the screen, dropping his phone on his desk as he looked out at the cityline. None of the women ever knew his real name and Rey should be no different.

_Yes. No one ever believes me._

Rey went silent after that; usually people exchanged names and it was the next step in the development of friendship, but Kylo didn't seem real.

_Shouldn’t you be in class?_

_I am!! Shouldn’t you be working, mr. I have no time to play games._

_I don’t though._

_You have enough time to talk to me._

_Well I like you. I’m making the time._

Rey couldn’t help the small smile on her face as she swung her backpack on, walking out of class. For once, she didn’t even mind the shoves in the hallway.

_I started a sketch last night._

_Of you._

_Maybe one day I can send it to you. Or give it to you in person._

The messages came in rapid fire as she dragged scrap metal to her wheelbarrow, but she dropped it where she stood after her phone went quiet, dragging it out and swallowing hard at the words before responding.

_You would want that?_

_Absolutely._

That night as she undressed, she stared at her small breasts in the mirror and wondered if they were the right size for him. If he was right and someone out there would like them. _Well they're idiots._ His condescending words echoed in her head and made her smile despite her reservations. Finn wasn't someone she would ever bother asking about these things, he was gay and had virtually no helpful opinion on it and Rose had large breasts so she would never quite understand.

She thought Kylo might, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it. Let me know if so?
> 
> ...and come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were filled with the rush that only came from discovering new things - Kylo, in this instance. He seemed to have endless opinions and thoughts on nearly everything she brought up, from cars to schoolwork to books - _especially_ books. Finn was busy with midterms and Rose had a part time job now that was _very_ strict on phone usage, so it was mostly Kylo filling up her notifications lately.

Rey was lucky in that respect - that she could use her phone whenever she wanted, because all Plutt cared about was the amount of scrap she pulled together every night. She had even told Kylo about how she found the PS2, not exactly the trash diving part, but that she found it and fixed it. The only game in it was Tomb Raider, hence the struggles that brought her to him originally.

He offered to send her his old games - even a new system entirely, but she was too embarrassed for him to know it was the address to a junkyard. Finn had yelled at her for even thinking about it, ignoring the fact that _he_ had her address and he could have been anybody.

They didn't talk for a week after that.

"Rey?"

A voice broke her of her thoughts as she sat in the courtyard during lunch break, working on her homework and trying to ignore the rumblings of her stomach. She looked up at a boy in the year ahead of her, dark brown hair and eyes. He was cute - and he was looking right at her, even said her name.

"Oh, hi Poe," her voice didn't give anything away as she shifted to face him, stomach unsettled. No one ever talked to her unless it was for a project.

"Hey, so there's a party at Zorri’s tomorrow night," his voice trailed off and Rey sat patiently, waiting for him to finish his thought. Of course she knew about the party, everyone did. Even loners like her. Poe coughed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I thought maybe you'd like to go?"

"Go to a party?" Rey's eyes widened at the thought. They were never very enticing, but certainly she never expected to be _invited_ to one so she never gave it much thought.

"Yeah, uh - I mean we'd meet up there? If you want?"

A date. He was asking her out on a _DATE._ Rey swallowed and nodded, "Okay, sure."

The older boy seemed relieved, shoulders dropping and tension releasing from his body at her words. He gave her the address and she agreed to meet him there at 9; as he walked away she immediately pulled up the Discord app and without a single thought beyond excitement she sent the message.

_A boy at school just asked me out?? He wants to meet at a party tomorrow? What do I even wear?_

Kylo sat in yet another meeting with his ridiculous client, listening as Hux's nasally tone droned on about all the different ways they would make _this_ project more special.

He knew how to make things unique; his clients came to him for a reason, and yet they still demanded bi-weekly in person meetings with him to get their dicks sucked. His phone lit up on the conference room table and his hand moved over it, hiding the notification from Discord.

He quietly dragged the phone off the table, unlocking it with his thumb as he stared at the client and Hux, pretending to listen. Kylo's eyes dropped down and read Rey's message in half a heartbeat. His fingers wrapped around the phone, clenching it so tight he wondered if he would break it. Again.

He could hear the blood rush through his temples, his heartbeat louder with each passing second.

"Ren?" Hux's voice barely penetrated his consciousness the first time. "REN!"

Kylo heard a crack and stared down at his phone, the edges of the screen split in two. He blinked slowly, his face impassive still as he looked up at his irate Vice President and the client.

"What did I miss?"

He barely made it out of the conference room before Hux was on his feet, not daring to yell at him in front of their staff, but Kylo could feel it coming.

He didn't care, his thoughts only replayed the message from Rey. She was excited about a date. Not just any date, but one at a party. Kylo knew exactly what happened at parties - high school or college. He pushed down the rage as he passed his assistant's desk, "I need a new phone by end of business."

She simply nodded, eyes wide, knowing better than to say anything with the look on his face.

 _Maybe I_ should _fuck her,_ he thought idly. It would be convenient.

He growled at the sickening thought as he ripped open his door, not bothering to close it with Hux hot on his heels. Kylo threw the broken phone onto his desk, scowling as it slid right off the sleek wood and onto the ground.

"What the hell was that about?" Hux finally ground out as he shut the door.

“None of your concern,” he snapped, voice low, attempting to regain control.

“You haven’t been to _Circles_ in awhile. Maybe you’ve become bored - I could arrange something else-”

"Get the fuck out of my office," Kylo snarled as he turned around and shoved the ginger into the door, arm across his VP’s throat. The weasel _smiled_ at him as if he knew something Kylo didn’t. “I don’t want anything to do with whatever filth you peddle in off-hours."

Kylo eventually released him, stepping away as Hux pointed a finger at him, face blotched with red from his anger, "I don’t care what you think of me, but _you_ almost lost the contract, Ren _._ Get your shit together." 

He straightened up his shirt, brushing his hair back into the perfectly coiffed style before turning to leave Kylo’s office. The door slammed shut and Kylo picked up one of his glass awards and launched it at the wall, the gratifying sound of glass shattering and showering the floor taking the edge off slightly.

* * *

She hadn't received any response from Kylo since her excited and nervous messages at lunch nearly eight hours ago.

_Everything okay?_

Rey didn't know anything about his personal life or what he did during the day - definitely not high school classwork - and didn't want to be annoying. That was something no one liked. So she waited as long as she could before she messaged him again.

She tugged her cart of scrap metal into Plutt's workshop to weigh it, hoping he was in his office and would leave her alone until she was ready. Her mind went through all of the measly options she had for party wear, trying to remember what she'd seen in movies; is she supposed to dress up? Dress down? She barely had anything to do either one.

She dumped one piece of scrap metal into the bin at a time, watching the scale move up just barely; Plutt had it rigged, but she could never sneak in to fix it. He didn't care about her coming and going from the area she slept in, but the workshop was locked down with security cameras that had always felt beyond a simple junkyard.

Her phone chimed as she hit the button to record the final weight, ripping off the print out to take it to Plutt.

_You're going to a party with a stranger?_

Huffing, she silenced it before stepping into Plutt's office. He didn't know she had a phone paid for by whatever small amounts she put together from her "salary".

"What do you want, girl?" Her foster father sat behind a desk, large pot-belly rubbing against the edge. Rey barely contained the disgust as she stepped towards him, handing over the receipt.

"I'm done for the night," she grit her teeth as his eyes roamed her body.

"Are you now," he clicked his tongue as he snatched the receipt and read over it. "Support check is late. I think I should keep your earnings until the government decides if you're still worth sending money for."

Rey flinched slightly at his words, fists clenching at her sides, "You owe me for today. I can take the scrap over to the Hutt's if I have to."

Plutt laughed, the spittle in his throat almost gurgling, "I'd like to see you try. They would snatch you up and put you to work doing more lucrative things."

A chill ran down her spine. She knew she didn't have much of a choice but to let him keep her wages - for now.

She was lucky he even paid her for her work at all, really.

"Fine," she whispered as she turned around quickly, racing to the small semi-enclosed room she had claimed as her own. It was as private as she could get in the one-bedroom trailer. At least Plutt was gone most nights.

_I just want to have fun, Kylo._

_Parties are dangerous, Rey._

_I'm just worried for you._

Rey curled up on the palette of blankets and smiled despite herself.

_What am I supposed to wear?_

Minutes passed as she watched Kylo's typing status start and stop, her fingers twisting into the worn fabric of her pillowcase.

_What are the options?_

Relief flooded through her at his apparent acceptance that she would go; Rose would have encouraged it, too. She sent over the two ideas she had, describing them as best she could.

_I'm torn. It might be easier to see you in them._

She held her breath at the message. He wanted a picture of her, that was clear, and Rey swallowed at the thought. She barely exchanged pictures with Rose and Finn, although they were more free with them - both had Instagrams.

_I don't want you to see me._

_Why not?_

_I…don't like pictures._

_It's just for me. You can delete them after, I won't judge you - I just want to help you look your best for the party._

Not for the first time, Rey wished she had friends at school. Not that she would have been allowed to have them visit Plutt's, but it would have been easier to help her decide. Be normal for once.

Kylo stood in his kitchen, wielding a knife as he sliced tomatoes, eyes barely on the sharp object as he kept his phone's screen in view. He gripped it tight, sliding down with a _thud_ on the cutting board in heavy, slow strokes. She was going to a party - a _high school_ party. She was going to get drunk, lose control, maybe fuck someone.

_Thud._

Maybe her _date._

_Thud._

Someone else would touch her.

_Thud._

Taint her.

_Thud._

Own her.

His phone lit up and he dropped the knife on the board. What he saw took his breath away.

It hadn't escaped his notice that his obsession had grown before he knew what she looked like - even before he was certain she was _real._

He had known of course, but did not expect to see the soft smile or light freckles across her nose. A sign that she was healthy, spent time in the sun, and her body confirmed it.

She was perfect.

A slip of a shirt, tiny string straps around her shoulders, with jean shorts that rode high on her thighs and low on her waist. He licked his lips as the expanse of skin, slightly tanned from the sun, firm arms and slender thighs.

His cock grew with each delectable piece of her he catalogued until he honed in on her chest. Small tits, perky nipples peeking through, he wondered if asking her to wear a bra would be too far right now. Not that he minded, but only for _him._ Not some teenage fuck.

_Kylo?_

His mouth curved into a smile as he realized she was apprehensive. Perfect.

The other picture was some seemingly thread-bare green dress that made his dick pulse. He could make out her underwear underneath it, the sweet place between her thighs.

_You look gorgeous in both._

_But you might be more comfortable in the shorts._

_…more comfortable? How would you know?_

Kylo's eyes narrowed at her words, the tone in them coming through.

_Girls with dresses on at parties provide easy access for boys._

He knew exactly what he would do to her if he saw her. He was a teenage boy once, after all.

His lips curled at her next message.

_What if I'm okay with that?_

He hadn't changed much, of course. Simply channeled his energies into…other things. More controlled things.

_No one's okay with being raped, Rey._

Rey gasped, eyes widening as she realized exactly what he meant now. He thought-

No, Poe wasn't like that. She had never heard of anything happening like that at these parties, even in the bathrooms at school when no one realized she was there and whispered about all sorts of illegal and illicit rumors.

Another message came through as she stood there in the green dress, phone clutched to her chest as her thoughts ran wild. What was she getting herself into with this party?

The message was simple, ten numbers in a string with no punctuation, but Rey knew what it was.

_Use it if you need help._

Rey swallowed, fingers shaking as she typed out, _But you don't even know where I live._

_Just do it Rey, you don't have anyone else._

She squeezed the phone to her chest again and pulled the dress off of her, putting on the tank top and shorts Kylo had liked best. Maybe he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! thank you for reading.
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short, but next chapter is juicy so that'll make up for it.

Rey walked the 2 miles or so towards the house that sat on an innocuous suburban street, wondering how life could seem so different from hers so close to the trailer where she slept on a pallet of donated blankets.

The music hummed around her before she even got to the front door, opening it without knocking; no one would hear her anyway.

There were more people here than she expected, only a few familiar faces underneath the glitter and makeup that made Rey's bare face seem even more out of place than usual. She reached up to touch her hair, still styled in the efficient and easy three-buns she wore to school and scrapping.

Maybe she should have asked Kylo about that, too.

She wandered through the house, watching various couples dance and kiss each other against the stairs, an odd smokey smell coming from the living room. The kitchen was lined with cups and bottles of various alcohol brands and she stood still, trying to figure out what she should do.

Beer was safe, she thought as she grabbed an unopened bottle from the chest of ice, staring at it as the music drowned out her thoughts. She fiddled with the bottle opener laying on the table and the cap went flying into the sink, making her yelp in surprise.

The backyard was just as loud and crowded as inside, but at least it was smoke-free. She wandered around, gripping the cold bottle as she took a sip, face scrunching up as she coughed.

She looked for Poe everywhere, even asked a few teens who seemed friendly enough. They were supposed to meet twenty minutes ago, but he wasn't here; Rey took a larger swallow of the rank beer before turning back inside the house. She leaned against a wall separated from the crowd and traffic, watching the front door, wondering what she was doing in a place like this.

Nothing about this was fun. It was the school's lunch period with music and alcohol, everyone grouped up without her. The foster girl from the junkyard.

As the minutes passed by, the beer bottle emptied and she slid down onto the floor, knees tucked into her chest as she stared at the front door.

Nearly an hour after they had planned to be there, she finally pulled out her phone.

_ He's not here. _

_ Who? _

_ The guy who invited me _

_ Boys are useless _

_ You're a boy _

_ I'm a man. _

_ What's the difference? _

Kylo smirked as he laid in bed, pleased once again to be proven right.  _ A man can take care of you, knows you're gorgeous and worth his time. _

_ A man,  _ he thought as he idly stroked his bare stomach,  _ knows exactly how to fuck you.  _ He thought better of saying that though. She was delicate, and needed a more subtle guidance.

_ How do I even know you're a man? _

A wolfish grin crossed his face, breath hitched; he did not expect her to ask so soon. His brave girl.

_ I can show you. Anything for you, Rey. _

He wandered into his black marble bathroom, lights flickering on at the motion as he raised his phone. He had always detested “mirror selfies”, but like so much the past few weeks, he was exploring new desires and needs. And Rey needed this.

Her phone buzzed in her hand quicker than she expected, sliding open the Discord app with a quick swipe..

For minutes all she could see was pale skin stretched across a muscled frame. His chest was carved and stomach flat, hard; his arms weren't even flexed but she could see the curve of the muscles. The black silk pajamas hung low off his hips and Rey swallowed at the dark hair that settled on his lower stomach.

But eventually she dragged her eyes up and managed to stare at  _ him.  _ His face, one that would seem odd if not for the way it fit together - nose, pink lips, a smattering of moles and hair that was brushed back in careless waves.

He was definitely not a boy. He was a  _ man _ . The thought swirled in her head, music dimming as she focused on the picture, zooming in on places that made her blush.

She was unprepared. What was he doing talking to her?

_ Feel better? _

_ Maybe a little,  _ she replied, a soft smile finally gracing her face, chasing away the feeling of being stood up.

_ I'll do whatever you need me to. I would never abandon you a party, gorgeous. _

The praise made her blush and brave enough to push away from the wall, legs wobbling after sitting for over an hour.

Slipping her phone into her pocket, she left the house and was halfway to the street before she heard her name being yelled.

"Rey! Oh thank god, I'm sorry," Poe was breathing hard as he ran in front of her. She kept her face still, placid, waiting for his inevitable excuse. "My ride bailed at the last minute and I had to wait around for my dad's car."

"I realized I didn't even get your number to let you know," his tone was earnest enough that Rey's expression relaxed slightly. He noticed and gave her a grin.

"You okay? Why don't we go inside and have a good time," he didn't wait for her answer, tugging her hand with him as he wandered into the house. Rey pulled her hand away from him quietly, but still followed, an unusual anger brewing in her stomach as she watched him greet and laugh with dozens of people before they even got to the kitchen.

He could have called any of these people. Not that they would have been able to pick her out. She was invisible at school and this party was no different.

Poe slid her a cup with alcohol, her nose scrunching up at the scent of mixed liquor. He laughed, sliding his arm around her waist, "Come on, have a good time. You'll like it."

And so she drank. Not for him, but for the buzz in her mind that told her she didn't fit here - would never fit. He dragged her from group to group, drinking everything put in front of him, not even bothering to introduce her to the people he knew so well. Rey's mind was only half present, the other half remembering the shirtless picture she now had saved on her phone, the most illicit thing she had ever received.

She had known Kylo was older, but had no real concept of it - or what to expect. All of the adults in her life were barely-there teachers and Unkar. What did Kylo even see in her, she wondered as she slowly sipped the new mixture of alcohol in her cup, trying to pay attention to whatever story Poe was telling.

They landed on a couch just outside and before she could even adjust herself he leaned in, sloppy lips pressing against her cheek as she turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" His voice was louder than normal and she winced, recognizing the drunken edge to it.

"I just - no, okay?" Rey's voice wavered; it's not that she didn't want to kiss somebody, but she didn't want her first one to be here, half drunk at a party with someone she barely knew.

A dark-haired man with a pale face and pillowy lips came to mind unbidden and she blushed.

Her date seemed put out, pulling away in a huff and downing his drink in one final gulp, "I'm gonna get some more."

Rey nodded, relieved as he pulled away from her, leaving her alone once again. Minutes passed, then twenty until she finally got up to look for him, echoes of hours earlier in her mind.

As soon as she stepped into the house she saw Poe standing against the kitchen counter, tongue down some other girl's throat, groping her scantily clad body.

Without a word, she tossed her still-full cup into the trash and walked out.

An hour later, peeling off the clothes she had been so confident in after Kylo's praise, she fell onto her makeshift bed and pulled out her phone.

_ What's wrong with me? _

She couldn't just be the girl at the party who kissed her date, enjoyed being with new people - she had pushed him away and all she felt was despair. Her eyes drooped quicker than expected, but her phone pinged one last time before she succumbed.

_ Nothing. You're perfect and thoughtful and beautiful. _

The words filled her with joy and contentment as she finally fell asleep, phone still clutched to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! high school boys are such trash usually. poor rey.
> 
> as always - come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some spice for your thirst

Saturday morning came far too quickly as Plutt's snores nearly shook his door off its hinges. The sun was brighter than usual, a sure sign she had overslept even before she moved her hands around, searching for her phone.

She idly skimmed through the messages from Finn and Rose before clicking on Kylo's.

_ How was last night? _

With a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her back and responded,  _ Not what I thought it would be. _

_ No soft kisses under the stars? _

Rey frowned, thumb sliding across the screen in thought. Was he mocking her? 

_ Not this time.  
_ _ I regret going. _

_ I’m sorry it didn’t live up to your expectations. Was he nice at least? _

Rey winced as she remembered how Poe had brushed her off, leaving her alone at a party where she knew no one. Abandoned again.

_ He was terrible. The only thing boys want is sex. _

_ And you don't? _

_ I don't know,  _ she replied easily, because she didn't - she was too young, right? That's what everyone tried to say. She couldn't even drive to the party. 

_ You don't get aroused? _

Rey huffed at the question, arm resting across her forehead, not knowing how to respond.

_ Sex is completely normal, Rey. Natural. Boys should treat you better, but  _ **_wanting_ ** _ sex is normal. It's okay. _

The way he spoke so freely about something so seemingly taboo intimidated her. She had seen his history on Reddit - he was  _ very  _ active and open about sexual issues and something called 'kink'. It was part of the reason Rose had been so adamant about vetting the message. 

_ I never said it wasn’t - I just - he wanted me to kiss him and I felt weird about it. _

_ You don’t need to have some teenager rush you into something. Were you attracted to him? _

She had never thought of it like that, so wrapped up in the excitement of finally being asked out by someone - to something normal.

_ No _ .

_ I’m attracted to you, Rey.  
  
_ Minutes passed by as she stared at the message and blinking cursor, wondering how he seemed to make her feel so  _ wanted  _ in such a short amount of time.

_ Would you call me? _

Rey blinked at the unexpected shift before she could respond to his confession,  _ what for? _

_ I just think it will help what you're feeling right now. Let me help you. _

Her heart fluttered at his desire to help her feel at ease and she went still, listening for Unkar's snores which were still present enough for her to feel secure.

_ On discord? _

_ However you want. _

Without much thought, Rey brought up the contact she had created last night -  _ Kylo, emergency -  _ and hit the call button before she could think twice.

"Rey," his voice was suddenly in her ear as he answered, different than she had imagined - and she realized in that moment that she  _ had  _ imagined it.

"Kylo?" She nearly slapped her forehead at the question, knowing how stupid it sounded - of course it was Kylo, she had never had anyone else to call. All of her friends just used Discord.

"You sound so sweet, miss scavenger," his low voice was playful and she smiled, the sincerity in his words making her feel better instantly. "Do you want to tell me a little more about what happened at the party?"

"Nothing really, he just - he was late you know and then when we finally hung out, all he did was drag me around then try to kiss me out of  _ nowhere _ ," she mumbled and heard his harsh exhale on the other side. "But I didn't - I didn't do it - and then he left and I found him making out and feeling up some other girl and I came homme."

"I'm sorry, Rey. Not all boys - men - are like that. Some of us have control, manners."

With a smile on her face, Rey shifted to her back, staring up at the popcorn-textured ceiling.

"Kylo?" Her heart beat faster as she realized she  _ needed to know. _

"Yes?"

"You said," she swallowed hard with the words. “You said you liked me.”

A soft chuckle echoed over the line, “Of course I like you, Rey. But that’s not what I said.”

Her heart deflated in the brief pause before he continued with a much lower voice that had her shifting in her pile of blankets, “I said I was attracted to you.”

“Are you sure?” Rey hated how small her voice was.

“I know when I’m attracted to someone, don’t you?” He somehow soothed her with his voice even when his words should have shamed her and she smiled, turning on her side to curl inward as if it would keep it secret from the world. “I loved your smile, those pretty freckles you said you hated for some reason, the way you looked in that dress. I can’t blame him for wanting to kiss you, but I can hate him for not doing it right.”

Rey tugged her worn shirt over her underwear, not understanding why she seemed so fidgety from his words.

“Thank you,” she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“But?”

"You're just so much older than me, I'm only fifteen - I feel embarrassed that you’re even talking to me," her voice seemed to well with emotion as she finished. 

"No reason to be embarrassed," he paused and her stomach twisted at the thought he would hang up, clearly too immature to be friends with someone like him. “Did you like the picture I sent you?”

Her breathing hitched as she remembered the way she traced his skin with her eyes, “Yes.”

“Do you want me?” He sounded so soothing, so much like velvet and she swallowed, recognizing that just talking to him made her feel more than any of Poe’s fumbling attempts at being a date.

“Kylo-"  


"You sound upset still, tense," he interrupted her and she was relieved to not have to answer him. She wasn’t like him, confident. Direct. 

"Maybe a little," she curled onto her side, burying her head into the pillow, trying to forget what had happened barely twelve hours ago. School might be more of a nightmare than usual on Monday.

"The body has a natural way to relax itself," he spoke slowly, the words rolling over her skin as she hung on each one. "Did you know that? You have areas on your body that are designed to give you pleasure, stimulation, to relax you. It’s biological.”

The words he spoke seemed almost clinical and she was reminded of the comments he had written in certain sex-advice subs, but the way he said them made her hang on each one.

Unperturbed by her silence, he continued, "There are erogenous zones - ones in all of us and those specific to us. Do you know any of yours, Rey?"

"No," she flushed warm as she answered, feeling again inadequate.

"That's okay, sweetheart. You'll discover them, that's half the fun," Kylo paused, mulling over the next words carefully, not wanting to spook her. "I can help you, if you want."

Her heart stopped, a nervous flutter in her throat, "What?"

"You have such a sweet voice, Rey, I can't help but wonder how sweet you sound when you come."

"Wh-what? Come?" She was so taken aback, Rey couldn't even feel awkward about asking what he meant.

Kylo hummed on the other end and she felt so naïve, so much younger than she ever had before when talking to him.

"Orgasm. Have you had one before?”

Her eyes widened at the question, “N-not really. I’ve..tried, but it’s hard-”

“I can help you, if you want. Do you want that, Rey? It feels so good, such a sweet release and you’ll feel so relaxed afterwards. Perfect start to the day.”

Rey squeezed her legs together, heart pounding at the turn the call had taken; she always expected these things to be awkward, but the way he spoke to her, voice sliding into her head - it seemed to envelope her. Lift her to another reality.

He seemed to take her silence as acquiescence and she heard him lift the phone away briefly before settling back in.

“Take your fingers and drag them across your throat, slowly," came the unexpected command and Rey's eyes went wide. "Don't think about it, Rey, I'm just trying to help you. You need this."

She swallowed, nervously bringing her hand up to her throat, sliding her fingertips across the skin.

"Find your pulse point, the vein that connects your heart to your head," he continued, somehow knowing she was following his instructions without her saying anything. "Feel the blood pumping through your body, follow the trail from the top of your neck down to your chest."

Rey should have felt silly or awkward or  _ something,  _ but his voice was hypnotizing as he told her about her body's erogenous zones, whispering as she dragged her nails lightly down her throat. It was unusual and as she continued stroking her skin, she couldn't tell if it was the blood pulsing in her vein or Kylo's voice that made her throat dry up and body shiver.

"Drag your hand down between your breasts, over your shirt," he murmured as she followed the path he had set for her. "Feel the slip of skin between your shirt and underwear, low on your stomach. Press your hand against it."

"Oh," it was the first word she had said since he started, the heat that rushed between her legs at the pressure surprising her.

"Very good, sweetheart. Now slide your hand up your stomach and trace the curve of your breasts for me," his voice became heavier and she felt as if she was moving through molasses. She wasn't sure why touching herself there now was so different, but as she dragged her fingers underneath the small mounds of her breasts, she felt electrified.

"Are your nipples tight, Rey?"

"I'm not-"

"Touch them, are they hard?"

Rey swallowed, moving her fingers to the peak of her breasts and gasping at how tight they were, more sensitive than she's ever experienced.

"Good girl," he took her response as answer enough and Rey blushed at being so obvious. "Take your finger and thumb and press it gently, roll each one between them."

As she squeezed them, a moan finally slipped out and she ripped her hand away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Rey, I want to hear what you're doing to yourself. This is completely natural and you should vocalize your pleasure," she pushed away the awkwardness that threatened her, sinking into his voice and words. Living in the bubble of the moment he had crafted. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I know," she felt bad about being so awkward, especially knowing he was older and clearly more experienced.

"Take off your shirt."

Rey dropped the phone to the bed and ripped it off faster than she ever had before, enjoying the way the fabric rubbed against her hard nipples.

"Lick your fingers," she let out a shaky  _ ok  _ before he continued. "Now circle your nipples, feel how the coolness stiffens them even more against your hot skin?"

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes as she circled each nipple, pinching them as he commanded. "Feels good."

"I know it does, the body knows what you want, what you've been denying it since you became a woman," she flushed at being called a woman, but she  _ was,  _ wasn't she?

He was silent for a long time in a way that should have made her feel nervous, but with her eyes closed and hands palming her breasts, dragging her nails across the sensitive tips, she barely noticed.

"Rey," his voice dragged her out of her reverie and her hand stopped between her breasts, wet nipples cooling in the exposed air. "I want you to slide your hands between your legs, underneath your panties."

She swallowed, but everything he'd had her do she had loved and so she rested her hand on her abdomen, legs bending and spreading. Rey had explored this part a few times, especially when she read certain things in her books, but as her fingers slid between her legs she choked in shock.

"Tell me," he urged at her choked gasp.

"I'm-" Rey's fingers slipped through easier than ever before, almost embarrassed at how much had been pooling in the fabric of her underwear.

"Are you wet, sweetheart?"

His voice was haggard and for the first time, she heard something on the other line besides him, "Yes, there's - so  _ much." _

Kylo groaned, "Move your fingers up, just above where your lips part. There are so many nerves where you are, Rey - your body is a live wire ready to give you pleasure at any moment with just the right touch."

Rey felt electrified by the impassioned way he spoke about it and moved her fingers up, hips jolting as she found the bump he mentioned.

"It's your clit, baby girl. Touch it for me, rub against it, circle it. Find out what your body likes," he sounded out of breath and the noise on the other end grew, but Rey still couldn't tell what it was. She did as he asked, nearly hissing, hips jolting up at the unusual exploration.

But he was right, with each circle of her clit she felt her hips rocking into it more, moving up and twisting against her fingers, seeking more pressure. He listened to her breathing increase, suggesting various speeds and pressure, movements. When he asked her to drag her fingernails over it, flick it with her finger over and over again a whine slipped out.

The sound on the other end grew louder, skin slipping against skin, but she was too scared to ask what it was that made him breathe and softly moan into her ear. Soon she didn't need anything from him, listening to what her body needed, and he drank in each sound until finally, flicking her erect and exposed clit faster and faster, her body seemed to explode, cresting over some invisible wave she hadn't seen any warnings of.

"Oh, fuck," she heard him on the other end as her whines and moans started quieting down. "You came beautifully, Rey. Sounded so sweet, just as I knew you would."

She flushed with the reminder and rested her slightly slick fingers on her stomach.

"Feel better?" He seemed out of breath, not nearly as controlled as when he first began guiding her.

"Yes, very much so," Rey couldn't even remember what had bothered her enough to call him in the first place, but couldn't be too upset considering the outcome.

"Good, it's your body's way of releasing tension, a biological need. Nothing wrong with it."

"You talk about sex a lot, on Reddit," she finally brought up what had been at the forefront of her mind for a while, her relaxed state making her care less about the awkwardness.

"Yes, I enjoy discussing it and enlightening…people,"  _ like you  _ was the unspoken end to that and Rey flushed. Had he done this before, with others? Before she could ask, he had a question of his own, "Now that I've helped you, would you do me a favor, Rey?"

"Sure, yeah!" She cringed at the excitement in her voice, flopping over onto her stomach and burying her head in her pillow. She felt so childish at that moment.

"Take a picture of yourself right now, send it to me," there was no question in his tone and Rey swallowed.

"I'm not- not fully clothed?" He knew that, of course he did. Kylo had been the one to instruct her to take her shirt off after all.

"That's alright baby," Kylo cooed into his phone, his own now-naked body shifting up the bed. She had been such a sweet thing, so much more pliant than any of the women he had used before. Even the ones who weren't getting paid for it. "You know I think you're perfect, nothing to be ashamed of."

That wasn't why she was hesitant - or not the only reason - but he knew the words she needed to hear to soothe her nerves.

He listened to her shift her phone away, the camera's fake shutter noise, holding his breath the entire time until he finally got a ping in his ear.

"Fuck, sweetheart," was all he could say as he took in the picture she had sent. She was a natural tease thanks to her awkwardness, but what he saw was more than enough for a first round. The flat planes of her stomach, looking tight but pillow-soft and it made his cock pulse, recovering from his earlier orgasm he had been unable to deny himself.

But the shot of her in her underwear - white, simple cotton,  _ pure  _ \- debauched and stained now with the arousal that coated between her legs. Kylo hitched his breath as he took in the gleam of wetness on her inner thighs as legs bent up and spread wide on the bed for him, a sign of just  _ how much  _ she had wanted him.

"I wish I was there," he breathed out, unable to stop the need. He whispered, as if it was a secret.

"What?"

"I would love to kiss you right now," he murmured and on the other line the attention bloomed in her stomach. He liked what she sent, the body that never felt right, too skinny, gangly - he  _ liked it. _

"You would?" She could hear the hope in her own voice and wanted to smack herself for it.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "I'm lying in bed right now, imagining it. Your pretty lips, utterly gorgeous, Rey. You inspire me."

Rey curled on her side, licking her lips as she thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

"I've never been kissed before," she confessed.

He was silent for a long time on the other end and she ventured out again, "Kylo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I maybe have a picture too?"  _ Rose would die if she knew I was being this bold right now. _

But she wanted to see what he was like, where he was, if he was still in bed like her.

"I'm naked, sweetheart," he clicked his tongue, heaving a deep sigh.

"Oh," Rey swallowed. "That's okay though, right? It's just...natural."

A light chuckle and she could almost hear the smile in his voice, making her feel proud.

"I just don't want to scare you, you're not used to men's bodies."

"You won't, I  _ promise,"  _ she nearly whined from excitement, trying to force her voice to be normal. "I can handle it."

"I know you can, you're so mature Rey," the way he said her name made her smile into the pillow. "I'm so impressed by you."

The praise made her heart soar and within a minute her phone pinged and she almost didn't want to open it, nervous about what she would find. He thought she was mature, but would he send-

She flipped it over, opening up the window, and gasped.

"Wow," she barely whispered, a picture just like hers had come through and she was now seeing the familiar muscled stomach from before, but closer. She could see more of the dark hair that led to the  _ thing  _ between his legs.

It was big - redder than she expected - its tip curved around the shaft almost and she could see the slit in the middle and swallowed. He held it in his hand and her eyes took in the veins on  _ that  _ as well, not sure what to say next.

"Do you like it?" The question seemed hesitant, but his voice did not waver, not like hers had from nerves. He had probably done this before, she was certain of it.

"I- I think so," Rey blushed at her answer, but it was true - she liked seeing  _ him,  _ but she knew what the thing in his hands was meant for and it scared her.

"A ringing endorsement," he drawled. "You wound me."

"No!" she rushed out, not wanting to think she didn't like him. "I love it, I just- this is all new to me."

"It's just anatomy, Rey. I'm hard again, thinking of you enjoying yourself. You sounded perfect, the way I knew you would." She heard him shift against the sheets in his own bed and she pulled her thin blanket closer over her body, wanting to put her shirt back on, but not sure if he would want something more. "I would love to see you, Rey. Meet."

The nerves in the pit of her stomach turned on again and she desperately wished Rose was online, but even then - they were on a phone call, he wasn't going to wait for her to talk to her friends and figure how she  _ should  _ respond. So she just -

"But you don't even-"

"I recognized your area code, Rey. I live nearby," the nerves turned into butterflies at the coincidence. "I want to see your smile in person, I know it's even more radiant than in the picture."

Without any further thought she whispered, "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I say this enough, but I am truly humbled and excited to have such readers and enthusiastic commenters - thank you.
> 
> and with that...enjoy...

Rey's eyes passed over book after book, barely registering the titles as she shifted her body weight from foot to foot, clutching her phone as a lifeline. They had agreed to meet at a large bookseller, some place public, yet relevant to them. Her stomach was in knots worrying about what he would think - she didn’t look like any of the women she knew, even the strangers surrounding her now. He was so worldly - maybe he would see her and turn around, not want to be friends.

She couldn't imagine Finn or Rose ever doing that, but something about Kylo made her nervous - a little fluttery. On edge.

_ Do you like it?  _ His question from the week before was at the forefront of her mind, blushing as the image of him holding his erect penis remained never far. Rey opened her phone, pulling up his original picture, hoping to catch him - recognize him - before he saw her. Then she would know if he decided to leave because of what she looked like, rather than just never being there.

"That's a handsome man," someone spoke right over her shoulder and Rey jumped, turning around only to be greeted by a man larger than she had expected, having to tilt her head up to take him all in. She must have been completely consumed by her thoughts to have not even sensed someone near her.

His eyes roamed her face silently before moving down her body, making Rey freeze under the inspection. She had worn the dress he had rejected, the green one that was far too thin.

It was the nicest thing she owned.

"Rey," his lips broke into a wolfish grin and her heart sputtered at the way he said her name.

"Hi," was all she could think to say. He wasn’t running away, but she felt paralyzed by the overwhelming awkwardness and  _ nearness  _ of him - he was so much more handsome than his pictures had let on. And he smelled  _ amazing.  _ Cologne, not that cheap spray kind that seemed to overwhelm the boys at school, but something that made her feel warm somehow.

Seemingly sensing her unease, he turned to stare at the aisle they had agreed to meet in - literary fiction. His fingers traced one of her favorites, the one that had brought her to his attention truly:  _ Anna Karenina. _

"Is this still your favorite?" His question broke her out of her trance and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. It's hard to read, though.” Rey frowned in thought, remembering her initial post.

“Hard in what way?” She met his eyes with a turn of her head, trying to figure out how to explain it.

“Just - she’s frustrating,” Kylo gave her a tight smile, encouraging in a way and she swallowed, continuing. “Anna is just so bound by social niceties that even though she's lived with the Count for years and everyone knows, they still can’t seem to reject norms and have her divorce her husband and it eventually kills them all."

Rey's impassioned description of the book made him hum in pleasure, she had fulfilled his expectations nicely thus far, speaking far beyond her age on themes not many would have understood.

"Yes, it  _ is  _ an interesting look at how societal pressures can prevent you from being truly happy," he murmured, lifting a hand to brush the backs of his fingers against her skin, enjoying the tiny jump of surprise in her pulse.

"I also, um," she sputtered as his fingers continued to stroke her skin in a cruel mimicry of their earlier phone call, twirling in her hair idly as well. "I did read  _ Lolita  _ and your other suggestions."

"Did you?" He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice, given her earlier abject rejection of it. "And what did you think?"

"Definitely creepy," she rushed out and he chuckled, giving her a small smile that she returned freely. "But it  _ was  _ good. Not as good as Anna Karenina though."

Kylo laughed louder at that, the hand that had touched her skin moving to rake through his hair; she watched with rapt interest.

"That's very fair, it was an interesting look at unhealthy obsession, and how he fooled himself into thinking it was love. And what he did to that poor girl," he clicked his tongue. The character was obsessed with young girls for their bodies, fooling himself into thinking it was anything close to love. Kylo had always hated him for being so obtuse, so out of control. Humbert had never even taken the time to understand the girl. A fiend. "But I'm really proud of you for reading it, even if you knew you wouldn't like it."

She straightened under his praise and he noticed, moving his eyes back to the wall of books, walking down to the back of the aisle, a silent command for her to follow.

They spent over an hour there, wandering and browsing the shelves for books, discussing ones they had in common - very few, but enough. By the end of it, his arm rested casually around her waist and she found herself pulled in, unable to stop herself from leaning into his heat.

"Rey," he said her name as he leaned down, catching her eyes. "Would you like to have dinner? At my place, of course."

Her heart raced, trapped under his stare and unable to think of the dozens of reasons she shouldn't follow him back to somewhere private. He broke her gaze, moving to kiss her throat softly, so gently it felt as if a breeze had rushed past her.

"O-okay. But I need to text my friends where I am," she swallowed as his tongue flicked over her skin briefly in response.

"Of course, Rey," he whispered in her ear before pulling up to his normal height. "I want you to feel safe with me."

* * *

Dinner was far more elaborate and rich than she had ever experienced. Instead of cooking like she expected, he had a meal delivered from his favorite restaurant.

"They don't really do delivery on such a short notice, but I designed the place so they make exceptions for me," he said casually as he set the containers of food out on the elaborate glass and wood dining table. Rey had never been any place like it and just clung to the only familiar thing in it: him.

He sat next to her as they ate, hands touching her thigh casually, making her shift awkwardly beside him.

It was mostly quiet conversation about school, his work. It was everything Rey had ever envisioned as a date and she again hated that she had ever accepted Poe’s offer. This was a much better first date.

“Is this a date?” The question flew out of her mouth before she could think to stop it and froze as he turned to look at her.

“I certainly see it as one,” he cocked his head, studying her. “Are you alright with that?”

She nodded, scratching her fork idly against her nearly-empty plate, cheeks flushed and unable to look at him, excitement bubbling up again in her stomach.

When they were done, he held out a hand and led her to the couch, wordlessly pouring wine into a glass for himself.

"Would you like some?" He asked casually, but Rey sensed a question beneath it and shook her head. He seemed to be pleased by her answer and slid onto the cushion beside her, taking a small sip as he pulled something up on the TV. It wasn't normal TV with channels, not that she really knew what that was, and something called a 'Media Library' flashed on screen.

"You wore the dress," he hummed, smiling at her as he stroked her bare thigh. "Even after what I told you?"

_ Provides easy access for boys. _

"But you're not a boy," she whispered, not realizing how the words would go straight to his already half-hard cock.

He turned his body towards her, leg half on the couch between them, "No, I'm definitely not. Do you like that, Rey?"

Her eyes seemed completely pinned to the TV and the list of strange file names on it, unable to look at him. His hand lifted, gently turning her head with his fingers around her chin, "Rey?"

"I think so."

A triumphant, infectious grin crossed his face, "That's good."

Without his eyes leaving her face, he pressed  _ Select  _ on one of the files and turned her head towards the TV, drinking in the surprise as she was met with a naked woman strapped to a bed, blindfolded.

"Wh-what is this?"

He hummed, leaning in to slide his nose against her throat, reveling in the softness of her skin and hair, "Just a private collection of my favorite videos. I wanted to show you some, is that okay?"

Rey's eyes were wide as a man appeared above the woman, his hands gliding over her skin, touching her in all the places Kylo had whispered about. Kylo smiled as she nodded her acquiescence, turning back towards the TV, hand resting once again on her thigh. He turned on the volume, cock twitching at the woman's moans. She was one of the better ones he had seen in these.

The man straddling the woman was bare chested, with jeans low on his hips and Rey couldn’t help but compare him to Kylo. The woman was blonde, nothing like her, and his chest was different from the man's next to her, smaller - less firm. Kylo squeezed her thigh, dragging his fingers along the inside.

"Do you like this?" He asked, stroking the sensitive skin as they watched the man move his fingers inside of the writhing, bound woman.

Rey had a permanent flush on her skin, shifting slightly on the couch, listening to the sounds that seemed to echo around her. The man brought out a strange white baton Rey couldn't recognize until he placed it on the woman's clit and turned it on. She watched in a mixture of horror and interest as the woman's hips lifted abruptly off the bed as much as she could, yelping and moaning from the obvious intensity.

"It's a vibrator, they call it the magic wand," Kylo continued as if she had answered his previous question. "It's very…intense, but women love it. Men too, I suppose."

The last part he smiled over at her, squeezing her thigh.

The woman's moans became a constant, turning into squealing that made Rey shift even more against the couch. Kylo noticed, "Are you turned on, sweetheart? Do you feel funny?"

Rey nodded, mouth slightly parted as she stared at the video with wide eyes. The man was thrusting three fingers inside of her, holding the device to her clit as the woman’s body shook with the vibrations, nearly crying.

"You can touch yourself, if you want. I wouldn't mind. I know it’s intense," he cooed, almost comfortingly, lifting his hand off of her thigh and brushing her hair back across her neck, thumb gliding against her pulse point. Rey couldn't stop herself from leaning into it, her eyes closing under his soft touch. She didn't know what was going on with the woman on the video as slapping sounds emanated, keeping eyes shut.

"Rey," his lips were against her ear, lips lightly sucking her earlobe. Another erogenous zone, her brain supplied her from one of their lessons.

"I- I think I should go," she tried to sit up straighter on the couch, moving to get off of it, but he shushed her, hand moving to hold the back of her neck, the other landing on her thigh again.

"Don't be scared, sweetheart," the woman on the camera was begging, repeating the word  _ Daddy  _ over and over again and Rey was dizzy with confusion. "You're an adult, Rey. Adults enjoy their bodies, remember?"

His palm finally slid underneath the hem of her dress and she released a shaky breath as fingers touched her panties, whimpering with embarrassment as she realized how wet they must be.

"You do like this," he said almost to himself as he shifted even closer against her body, crowding her and making it almost impossible to breathe. "Do you want me to help you? Like before?"

Her eyes flew open and she turned from the screen to meet his own, amber-brown eyes blown wide with desire, "What?"

It still didn't make any sense for him to like her, to share this part of himself with her, she didn't know much about his life but he was clearly well-off. What did he want with a scrap-yard foster kid like her?

"Oh I would want nothing more," he nearly growled as he pushed against her, wordlessly making her lay down on the couch. Rey flicked her eyes over to the screen and saw the man sucking on the woman's tits and blushed furiously, wondering if Kylo would do the same to her. She hoped so.

He knelt on the couch, staring down at the young woman, thin green dress almost indecent on her frame. Decadent. He would have to get her others, better quality but just as debauched. Just for him, though - no wearing them outside for all to see. He growled at the thought of anyone taking a picture of her for one of the filthy subreddits he had always enjoyed. She jumped beneath him, not sure where the sound had come from and he gave her a reassuring smile.

His hands slid up both her thighs, spreading her legs as much as he could, one hanging off the edge of the couch before he leaned down, kissing the inside of her thighs, sucking lightly. She jumped at the unusual sensation and he couldn't help but drag his teeth against her skin, nipping softly. His hands moved up her stomach as he leaned in, pressing his nose into her wet panties, groaning and drowning out the sound of the video for a moment.

He hissed as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, his fingers grazing over aroused, hard nipples, "You're so perfect, so good, Rey."

The praise made her keen even under the strange sensations, hips moving tighter against his nose. Large hands grabbed the band of her underwear and dragged them down her legs, dropping them onto the table where his forgotten wine glass sat. Kylo groaned at the sight of her cunt covered in downy, soft hair, unkempt, but sparse. Rey squirmed under his stare, trying to close her legs as her hands moved to cover herself.

"Don't," he commanded as he grabbed her wrists, forcing them to her side. Without another word, he leaned into her, dragging his tongue in a long lick between her lips, drowning in the gentle moan emanating from the young girl's lips. So sweet, so pliant. So eager to please, he was drunk on her innocent and naïve reactions to something so simple.

He followed the guide he had set for her own experience, twisting her nipples as he licked her cunt, sliding the tip of his tongue around her clit in a mimicry of her fingers before.

"Kylo," she moaned, high pitched and breathy, unsure. He shh'd her against her skin, palming and groping her tiny breasts in hands that dwarfed them.

He hardly ever did this with women who weren't gagged and found the purity in her reactions and moans to be a heady feeling as he brought a finger up to her entrance, drawing circles around it, covering it with her arousal as he sucked her clit with various rhythms.

Without waiting for her to get used to it, he slid a finger into her entrance and relished in her yelp of surprise, his forearm leaning down against her abdomen, pinning her there. He lifted up away from her, his lips wet with her slick, licking them before saying, "Touch your breasts, Rey. Remember what you like, what I taught you."

Her eyes were locked on him in a haze and she nodded. He was amazed he was even here, enjoying someone so young, but the way she was - so  _ receptive  _ to him; so inquisitive. He was drunk on it and her bare cunt.

He hissed as his finger barely made it all the way through, amazed at the way she gripped him, working it in and out, feeling her arousal coat his hand as he loosened her. He felt the band inside of her, his chest rumbling with a primal need to claim it for himself. As much as he wanted to taste her, he wanted to watch her face more, bringing his thumb up to press and rub against her clit as his middle finger pushed in and out, curling ever so slightly each time.

He drank in how her body flushed red all over, her blood pulsing the skin around his hand. While he increased his speed, his other hand roamed her stomach, tracing the curves of her breasts as she pinched her nipples. Her skin around them was pebbled and he groaned, leaning in finally to push her hand away, taking one into his mouth.

"Oh, oh," she yelped in surprise, her head turning away from where he stared at her, looking at the video still playing on screen. Rey's eyes went wide as she realized the man's cock was now exposed and moving inside of the woman, moans drowning out whatever tiny ones she let out from Kylo's ministrations.

"Rey," he commanded, lifting his head off of her chest, rubbing her clit furiously. "Look at me."

She did, and when she locked eyes with him she couldn't look away and he pulled her in, magnetized. His thumb curved, nail catching her clit repeatedly and she howled at the change. He didn't stop even as she squirmed underneath him, begging him to go slower, curving his finger inside, searching for just the right spot.

He found it, her hips jolting off the couch as he pushed against it, stroking relentlessly, his eyes hungry on her face, cataloging all the ways she contorted in pleasure as finally her cunt fluttered, squeezing around his finger as she came.

His thumb lessened the pressure on her clit, hard and erect as he rubbed it softer and softer until finally he pulled his finger out, eyes locked with hers as he sucked it. Kylo dragged his wet finger across her lips, groaning as her little pink tongue darted out to taste it.

"What did you think?" He asked as he sat up, straddling her hips on the small couch, erection prominent in his slacks.

Rey could barely catch her breath much less her mind as it sped through her first sexual experience with another person, feeling dizzy with the rush of blood through her body. In her silence, Kylo leaned down, holding her chin in his hands as he finally kissed her. Soft, wetter than expected, but perfect.

_ This is what a first kiss should be,  _ she thought quietly, cringing as she remembered the party and the sloppy way Poe had moved in to take this from her. She realized with a jolt that she had  _ wanted  _ it from Kylo and was suddenly glad for how that night had unfolded.

His tongue slid around her lips, forcing them to part, a soft moan escaping him as she did. His hands moved under her body, lifting it up to meet his and she gasped into his mouth at the hard feeling against her stomach.

"Wh-"

He knew exactly what she was asking and grinned against her lips, giving her a perfunctory kiss as he pulled away, "It's my cock, sweetheart. It's hard."

"Oh," she sighed with strange relief.

"Did I help you with your problem?" His question seemed earnest, as if it was all he wanted in the world and Rey nodded.

"Good," he took her hand, lifting it to rest gently against the outline of his erection, throwing his head back as she instinctively closed her hand around it. "Do you want to help me now?"

He spoke with his eyes closed, slowly grinding into her hand as she explored the hidden monster underneath his clothes, waiting for her answer. He would be patient, wouldn't rush this part.

When her fingers silently moved to unbutton his pants he whipped his head down, hair falling slightly in his eyes in surprise. She smiled at catching him off guard, dragging the zipper down, exposing tight boxers with a very prominent outline.

Rey licked her lips and Kylo groaned, curving over her, holding on to the edge of the couch behind her head. "Go on, sweetheart. Take it out."

Shaky fingers dipped under the band of his boxer-briefs, pulling it away from his skin and dragging it down and over his erection down to his thighs. She swallowed, eyes wide as she saw her first cock in person and he smiled down at her when she looked up at him in awe.

"It's not scary, is it?" He asked softly and she shook her head, wanting to show him she was an adult. "Want me to show you what to do?"

"Yes," her voice was soft, but strong for once and he grinned, lifting up and taking her hand, curling it around his thick shaft.

"Squeeze it gently at first, feel the skin," he hissed as she followed his directions, the small hands barely wrapped around his cock nearly making him come. "Good girl, now touch the tip - there's liquid there. Pre-cum - use it."

He released her hand, watching as she dragged her thumb across the slit, cock jumping on its own.

"Oh," she sounded surprised and he groaned at her innocence. "Are you okay?"

"You're perfect. Now stroke it - just like that, yes," Kylo held as still as he could as she explored this new part of his anatomy. He gave her gentle commands and she followed eagerly, finally hitting a rhythm as she stroked it up and down. "When you get to the tip, squeeze just a little."

She took direction perfectly and he leaned back over her, hands gripping the armrest tight as he began to buck into her hand, instructing her to hold it tighter for him.

"That's it," he groaned, looking down at her bare tits, dress pushed up, exposing her body. "Gonna come all over your tits, pretty girl."

The idea sent him into a craze, bucking into her iron grip as she followed as best she could, jerking him off faster and faster until finally he grunted, cum squirting all over her stomach and chest, covering her tits and dress. He told her not to stop, eyes wild as she kept dragging more and more cum out of him.

The warm liquid turned cold against her skin as he hovered over her, still thrusting into her hand slowly, staring into her eyes.

He huffed with the final release, climbing off of the couch, pants hanging off his hips until he pushed them off entirely. Rey watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, showing her the chest she had seen in pictures, licking her lips. She felt more balanced now that he was as naked as she and smiled.

"Take off the dress, Rey," he said, watching as she complied, the now-wrinkled dress laying on the floor next to her. He lifted her body up, walking her towards his bedroom, dropping her light body onto the sheets before stepping into the bathroom.

Rey was silent as he cleaned her body of his come, wondering just how she got so lucky.

"Kylo?" He lifted his head, eyebrow arched at her question.

"Does my age bother you?"

"Does mine bother  _ you?"  _ He didn't really answer, just watched her face as she thought about it before shaking her head.

"Then that's all that matters. Others - they won't like what we are, but you can keep quiet about it, right Rey?"

"I won't tell anyone," she said, not wanting to betray his trust. Not even Finn or Rose. When they asked, she would just say they hung out and watched stuff.

She wouldn't be lying, really.

Kylo leaned in to kiss her, tongue moving against hers, devouring everything she gave him, his hands lightly skimming the outline of her body. Finally he pulled away, "Let's rest a little."

Rey realized how tired she was and nodded, smiling as he lifted the blanket and flopped down beside her, pulling her into his body, skin pressed against each other. It was odd, but comforting and Rey was content as she drifted to sleep, soft kisses against her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, let me know! 
> 
> and come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo woke a few hours later, rock hard, rubbing his cock against her back subconsciously during his dreamstate. His arms wrapped around the naked girl he had been so lucky to find and he squeezed her tight, listening to the steady sounds of her breathing. She was exquisite, would be even better as she learned and grew into herself with him by her side.

His palm pressed against her abdomen, the soft skin giving slightly as he rubbed it, moving his fingers between her legs. He groaned into her ear as he realized she was wet, aroused even as she slept beside him. Ready for anything.

Kylo lifted her leg slightly, resting it against his as he shifted it between hers. Her body was heavy with sleep still, but his mind was consumed by fantasies and his dreams. Dreams of sliding into her virgin cunt, taking and ruining her for anyone else, of leaving her body with love-bruises and other marks. His fingers moved between her, pressing one inside, thrusting slowly, moving it around to loosen her up before he added another. Too much pain would be overwhelming.

Only the edge of his palm brushed against her clit, focusing entirely on opening her up to take him, one arm wrapped around her chest as he held her tight against him. The second finger pushed in, her cunt gripping it tight even with the arousal slipping between his fingers. He groaned at the feeling, thrusting his cock between her legs, moaning into her ear.

He felt the moment she woke up, felt the freezing of her body as he panted in her ear, thrusting his fingers inside of her.

"Kylo?" She sounded scared and he shut his eyes at the sound, shivering. She shifted, trying to pull away slightly, but he tugged her back, spreading his fingers inside of her, feeling the tensing of her muscles.

"Hi sweetheart," he huffed, cock pushing between her legs, brushing slightly against her wet cunt, waiting for her to be ready. "I couldn't stop thinking of you, even in my dreams. Do you want to know what I dreamed about?"

She shook her head and he finally felt the fear in her, the overwhelming emotions of such a whirlwind day, but he was consumed by need and pulled his fingers out of her, gripping his cock between their legs, lining it up with her hole.

"I thought about what a perfect tiny pussy you have, how much I want to fuck it," he thrust lightly, the tip just slightly pushing her lips apart. Rey squealed, slapping the arm that wrapped around her chest, her legs and hips moving away, thrashing wildly.

"Shh, shh," he said as his other arm held her leg firm, opening to him. "Don't be scared, if you relax I'll make you feel so good. You know that, don’t you?"

He stroked her skin even as he thrust lightly into her, teasing, trying to pull her open beneath him.

"Let me see you, please, not like this," he heard the choked tears in her voice and he ran his palm against her chest soothingly, twisting her nipples.

"I need you like this, do you not want me?" he begged her and she cried out as he stroked her clit, making her moan. "You want me, I know you do. Let me in, please, I  _ need _ you."

The words soothed her, relaxed her until he pushed the first inches of his dick inside of her, relishing in her anguished moan as she realized just what was happening.

Rey swallowed the tears as she felt him split her open inch by inch, gasping for air as he held her in a vice-like grip against him, unable to move - though she tried. She wanted to watch him, for him to look into her eyes like he had before, but all she felt was a constant increase in pressure, burning ripping through her as he slid into her as far as he could go.

He always preferred fucking women so they could see him and know exactly who was making them squirm in pleasure and pain, but in this moment he felt hazy, realizing the moment he broke through her hymen, taking her virginity. The way she groaned against his arm made him thrust harder, unable to stop himself.

Kylo heard her sniffles and he slowed down, feeling the way she gripped him, "So good, perfect Rey. Your body is acclimating to me. Molding to my cock, remember what I told you about your body?"

She whimpered and shook her head and he sighed into her ear before moving his hand up her leg, pressing against her clit, "Your body has built in stress reductions, not only your erogenous zones, but also this - your clit. The more I rub and tease against it, the more your body loosens up."

His breaths came faster as he felt her shudder around him, thrusting a bit more, feeling her glide around him, "There, see? Already better. Your body is supposed to take me, Rey, and I'll make you feel so good. You'll come hard around my cock and I'll coat this tight pussy with my come. Do you want that?"

Rey shivered as her body did begin to relax, giving herself to the feelings he was creating, overwhelming the pain inside of her and the surprise. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her, he had been so caring; treated her like an adult and Rey wanted nothing but to please him and so she nodded, "Yes, Kylo. Please."

He groaned, rolling onto his back, taking her with him as her back rested against his chest, free hands now gripping her hips, holding them steady as he fucked into her. She was so light, but somehow not fragile, and the sobs eventually dried up and turned into moans.

"Touch yourself, sweetheart, touch your clit," he begged her and she lifted a shaky hand, pressing it against that sweet spot, rolling her fingers against it as he pushed into her.

He felt her begin to tighten even more and groaned, "Yeah that's it, Rey, come, squeeze my cock."

Her body bowed off of him as she came, hot tears rolling down her face as he fucked her, drawing out the orgasm in multiple waves until her body finally collapsed against his chest, exhausted and weak. Kylo grunted, thrusting into her rapidly until finally she felt a spurt of something warm and wet inside of her.

"Oh fuck," he pumped into her a few more times before stilling underneath her, cradling her body. Kylo pulled her hair away from her neck, damp with sweat, licking the salt from her skin.

He felt her breath returning to normal as he continued stroking her skin, soothing her, murmuring gentle words in her ear.

"You did so well for me, sweetheart," he crooned as she rolled over on top of him, burying her head in his neck, face still slightly wet from the tears.

Kylo lifted her chin to look at him, giving her a small smile and kiss, testing the waters once more and moaning softly as she responded hesitantly. She was learning so quickly, the pride in him was almost unbearable.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Rey winced as he pulled her body with him, up into his arms and into the bathroom. "I have some things that will soothe your ache, if that's alright?"

She nodded and he set her gently down on the counter, wincing as the pressure hit her thighs, the spot between her legs. Rey looked down briefly and away just as fast, the slight mixture of red and semi-white liquid smeared between her thighs making her swallow hard.

This was normal. It was supposed to hurt your first time.

He moved across the bathroom, preparing the large soaking tub, and she stared at his penis, hanging there limp. Stained with something red. Her blood, she was slowly realizing.

She watched the water fill up the large black tub, Kylo ducking beside her to bring out a small bag of something called  _ Epsom Salt,  _ dumping the powder into the warm water. The muscles in his arms flexed as he drug his hand through the water, dissolving the mixture until it turned a milky color.

"Helps with soreness, muscles especially," he explained as he lifted her in his arms and slowly lifted her into the water. "You will be sore in more than the obvious places tomorrow."

Rey shuddered as he dragged his hand over her hair, leaning into the soothing movement. He was being so kind, so much different than she had expected from her first time; not that she had imagined  _ him,  _ exactly - but someone. Younger than him certainly and perhaps that made all the difference.

"Kylo?" The water sloshed around her, touching the tips of her breasts and she blushed at the way he stared at them. He lifted his eyebrow in silent response and she continued, "I would have liked to…have been facing you."

Her eyes averted, almost ashamed at the petulant feeling inside of her. His fingers lifted her chin up, watching her carefully before he spoke, "But you asked for it."

Rey frowned, trying to recall a moment before she had woken to his fingers inside her, holding her in a vice grip against him. He tutted, taking the washrag and dipping it in the water, lathering it up with soap before speaking, seemingly lost in thought.

"I woke up to you grinding yourself on me," he almost looked ashamed and Rey blushed at her neediness. He ran the soapy loofa over her chest, down her arms, the subtle roughness making her shiver. She had never thought of herself as ticklish until she met Kylo and all the myriad of touches he showed her. "You were mumbling, begging me to help you."

Kylo gave her a rueful smile, chuckling as he remembered, "Apparently you had a  _ very  _ naughty dream about me. Is that unusual, Rey?"

Her hands flowed through the water idly, avoiding his face as she shook her head, "No."

"And then when you started struggling, I just kept remembering the way you  _ begged  _ me to take you like that," he implored her with his eyes and Rey finally smiled back at him.

"I did?"

"Mmm, you were so open about it, Rey," he cupped her cheek, turning it towards him to kiss her lips gently. "I was so proud of you for asking for what you wanted. Needed."

He nudged for her to stand up, finally climbing into the bathtub behind her and setting her body between his in the water. She flushed at the memory of being against him this way earlier, when he had finally come inside.

Kylo’s arms wrapped around her body, hands resting low on her abdomen, cheek pressing against hers, “You were beautiful today. I couldn’t believe it when I saw you in the bookshop. That you were there for  _ me.” _

Rey smiled and bit her lip, moving her body slightly as the water sloshed around them. His hands moved lower, fingers tracing her sore lips and eventually sliding inside, making her wince.

“I’m sorry it hurt, sweetheart. It’s necessary the first few times,” he sighed heavily against her neck. “I wish I could keep you here. You could take long baths every day. Eat delish meals, sleep curled in my arms.”

Rey turned her head, laying it against his shoulder, “That sounds nice.”

They stayed like that for a while until eventually he sighed, "Do you need to get home? It's getting on in the day."

With that reminder, Rey sat up, sloshing water onto his floor and body, "Oh my god! Plutt's going to  _ kill  _ me if I'm not there when work starts."

Kylo's face shuttered at that, voice lowering, "He makes you work at night?"

Rey stilled, tucking her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped tight around them.

"I mean, I'm supposed to work whenever I'm not at school. And I  _ have  _ to attend school, the state won't let him homeschool me."

Kylo stared at the young girl shivering in the warm water of his bathtub, "I'll take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my.
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey got herself into a little bit of trouble...

Much to her surprise, Kylo did not choose to comment on the fact that she lived and worked at an  _ actual  _ junkyard. Nor did he flinch when she gestured awkwardly towards the trailer they stayed in.

"Just take me to this Unkar Plutt's office, Rey," disgust was in his voice, but she knew it wasn't with her - but everything she had told him about her foster father.

He asked every question he could to determine whether Plutt - or anyone - had ever touched her inappropriately and she had kissed him for that. It was the first time she had initiated it and Rey felt a sense of wonder as he responded with soft strokes of his tongue. She trusted Kylo, but for all Unkar’s faults Plutt had never done anything sexual to her.

Just worked her to the bone; she had the scars on her arms and hands to prove it.

Kylo spent time kissing those scars as he drove, but she couldn't be upset with him about the danger, not when his lips felt so good on her skin. She felt addicted to him and the way he looked over at her as he drove sometimes, the dark, penetrating stare that made her feel hot.

How did she get so lucky? Rose would never believe it even if she  _ could  _ tell her. But she couldn’t. Not yet anyway, they would have to wait a while. Keep it secret, Kylo said.

He followed her into the workshop and she gestured at the 'OFFICE' door near the back wall and he disappeared inside without bothering to knock.

Rey swallowed, pulling out her heavy gloves, fiddling with the scale to see if she could balance it while Plutt was busy for once. She smiled to herself, Kylo was helping her in ways he didn’t even understand yet.

She heard noises coming from the office, thuds, but no voices at all - which surprised her, knowing instinctively how angry Kylo was with her caretaker.

Eventually, nearly half an hour later, he strolled out of the office, face stormy, but otherwise composed.

He walked straight to her, pulling her in for a dark, lingering kiss. Rey whimpered, holding onto his arms with her heavy welding gloves on.

"I'll pick you up at school tomorrow," he said in a low voice, promising something she could only smile nervously at. He had set up an appointment with a doctor specializing in young women, which Rey had only ever heard about. “Are you sure about everything?”

Rey’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. His hand rubbed the top of her arm where her implant would go and then she could hang with him as much as she wanted. Her throat still felt sticky after her attempts to swallow the pill he had given her before they left without water, stubborn. 

The way he had smiled at her eagerness made her bloom with pride.

“I’m sure,” she replied, rolling up on her toes to kiss him briefly. A birth control implant was necessary, he had explained, now that she was an adult. Adults were responsible and he couldn’t touch her until she had one.

“Unkar won’t bother you. If he does, tell me immediately. It’s a short term fix, but we’ll work out the rest later.” Rey rocked back to stare at him, unable to truly believe the man in front of her was real.

He didn't comment on her silence, fingers trailing down her throat as he spoke, "Will you send me something sweet tonight?"

Rey blushed, finally breaking her stare, averting her eyes under his hungry stare.

Kylo hummed, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I want a shot of your pretty little tits, Rey."

Shivering, she nodded as he pulled away, holding her chin before pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

"Until tomorrow, Rey. Don't forget my picture."

She didn't.

* * *

He was there after school the next day, held her hand during the entire doctor’s appointment, blushing furiously when the Doctor asked if she was sexually active. Kylo had squeezed it reassuringly when she mumbled yes.

After that he picked her up every day for weeks, making her smile every time he drove away under the stares of her so-called peers. He would stop down the street shortly after to give her a real kiss in greeting, she was almost addicted to it. She no longer cared about sitting together alone at lunch because Kylo kept her company, often calling her as soon as the bell rang and keeping her on until she had to start class.

_ I'm never too busy for you, Rey,  _ he would say when she worried about keeping him from his job.  _ Besides, everyone needs a lunch break. _

Every day, he picked her up and took her home to Plutt’s, even though it didn't feel like home anymore.

Her camera roll was filled with pictures that made her blush - of both him and her, but mostly Rey. She liked the ones he'd send to her while she was at school most, when he's at his desk or a conference room table, slacks barely covering the outline of his erection.

She was getting used to the look and feel of it. They practiced almost every day, Kylo guiding her hand around his cock as they sat outside Plutt's home or the side of the road in his car. On especially stressful days, he taught her how to use her mouth as well, promising to help her learn.

One night she sent him a picture of her cunt as she stared at her body in the mirror of the bathroom, wondering how she could look so similar yet feel so different.

She was a woman now through and through, he told her constantly; even treated her like one - like an adult. Even Plutt had mostly backed off on his constant hovering. He never said anything about Kylo's visit nor did Kylo, but Rey knew it was in her best interest whatever it was. It got him off her back, anyway.

She stared at the picture, still blushing at her boldness; Rey had started taking pictures of herself unprompted, addicted to the rush she felt when Kylo would answer her. What he said to her made her feel warm in different ways, and he never failed her.

But she remembered the subreddits he showed her a few times, ones he frequented before he met her - filled with pictures just like this, of women far prettier than Rey, exposed and being fawned over in comments.

_ Do you think reddit would like me? _

_ <sent image> _

Rey sat on the bathroom counter, the only place in the trailer with any kind of privacy, staring at her phone as  _ Kylo is typing  _ popped up and stopped over and over again. She ignored messages from Finn and Rose asking her about her absence from their game nights - the nights Plutt left her for his underground poker game.

_ These don't belong on Reddit. _

Disappointment panged in her chest,  _ They're not good enough? _

Hating her insecurity, Rey escaped into the shower, washing her body as she listened to her phone ping and tried to ignore it. Eventually it turned into a call and she gasped, shutting off the water and stepping out, droplets landing on her phone as she moved to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rey."

His voice sent chills down her spine, tingling in her feet, "Hi - sorry I was taking a shower."

She heard shuffling on the other end, a door closing as she grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her as she waited.

"You want to post your picture for other men to see?"

His voice had an edge to it and she swallowed, suddenly nervous, "No - I was just wondering, I mean I know you really liked those places-"

"Those women are beneath you, Rey. They’re whores who post for attention and are  _ nothing _ ," he took a deep breath, nearly growling. "But you're more than that, you're  _ mine.  _ The men who look at you there won't know that."

Her stomach fluttered with his impassioned voice, her phone slipping in her wet hands.

"You're coming to my place tomorrow," was all he said before he hung up, not waiting for a response.

* * *

Kylo was silent the entire ride to his apartment after picking Rey up from school, jaw clenched as he tried not to scare her. He needed her to  _ understand _ . She followed him through the door and down the hallway to his bedroom before turning to her, lifting her up to sit in his lap on the bed.

He kissed her and she shuddered, remembering the last time she had been here with him. When she gave him her virginity. Still unsure what to do with her hands, she held them between their bodies, letting him grip her jaw and hold her there as he deepened the kiss.

"Precious," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her cheek. Kylo grinned, laying back against the bed, feet still on the floor as she straddle his waist. "We have a few hours, do you want to practice?"

He watched his perfect gem blush and nod, sliding to her knees on the floor with just a raise of his eyebrow. Her small hands slowly unbuckled his belt, eyes focused on it and avoiding his own as he rested on his elbows, silently appraising.

He held his breath as she tugged his pants and boxer briefs down, lifting to help until his half-hard cock lay exposed to the cool air of his apartment.

"It's-"

"You'll have to suck on it a little to get it going," he chuckled silently. She had never truly seen him not fully erect yet.

Her hand gripped him exactly the way he had taught her and he hummed with pride, abs tightening, as she squeezed and began to stroke him. Content to just watch, he stayed silent as she licked her lips before leaning down, sliding her tongue around his cock. The blood rushed straight to it, leaving him lightheaded as she wrapped her lips around the tip, tongue dipping around it.

"Such a pretty little mouth, baby girl," he murmured, watching her open wider, sliding more of his hard cock into her mouth. "Just like that, Rey, now suck."

She followed him eagerly, hollowing out her cheeks as she pulled up and off of him, small hand still squeezing the bottom of the shaft. Her mouth was small, throat not quite as large as it would be once she was grown, but it didn't stop him from guiding her back down even further, hand gripping her hair.

" _ Yes,  _ relax your throat, breathe through your nose," he tried to lull her with his voice and she closed her eyes at the sound. His cock was fully hard now, a steel rod poking the back of her throat, deeper than it had ever been before. "You're getting so good at this."

The praise made her adjust her body, spreading her legs wider, looking for any kind of friction from her jeans as he guided her back and forth on his cock.

"Do you like this, sweetheart?" He asked, finger trailing her cheek as her mouth and throat were filled with his dick. He released her hair, hand searching the bed for his phone.

"You can touch yourself, pretty girl," he gave her permission and she moaned, forcing her hand into her jeans, ripping down the zipper and button. He clicked his teeth with approval as he pulled her off of his cock, drool lingering in the corner of her mouth, snapping a picture silently in the middle of the recording, her eyes closed as she rocked into her hand.

"That's it, rub that clit. Now wrap those lips around my cock, I want to come down your throat," his hand gripped her hair tighter as she found the tip once more.

This time, he thrust his hips up, making her gag from the unexpected and hard force against the back of her throat. Kylo groaned, watching as her lips thinned and stretched around him, swallowing as she pulled back and then pushed forward again, each time going deeper.

"Use your tongue," he commanded and she responded instantly, moaning as her hips ground against her hand. "Rey, Rey, Rey."

He panted her name as she began to jerk below him, sucking hard in response, her other hand unexpectedly caressing his balls and making him come down her throat. She gagged, but his hand in her hair was firm and Kylo enjoyed watching her push against his thighs, eyes reddening with the strain until finally he was down and ripped her off.

Drops of his come leaked out of the corner of her mouth and he watched intently as her tongue darted out to clean it up.

She truly was perfect.

_ Would reddit like this? _

Except for earlier. He frowned and pushed her off; Rey fell back onto the floor as he stood up, buckling his pants as if she hadn't just drained his cock dry.

He said nothing as he entered the bedroom closet, leaving Rey panting from her own orgasm as she opted to continue laying on the hardwood floor. She stared up at his ceiling, noticing finally the mirror there.

"Why is there a mirror on your ceiling?" Rey asked, breaking the post-orgasm silence.

He came back, dropping two items onto the bed and fixing her with a stare.

She swallowed, feeling inadequate again in the face of his experience. He seemed to notice and stood over her, looking down, "You're coming with me tonight. We're going out. Your dress is on the bed, with your shoes. You are to only wear those two things. Understood?"

Rey stared up at the large, dark haired man who had consumed her for weeks - months, really. He moved his feet on either side of her prone body, raising his eyebrow at her silence until she nodded.

"Good, take a shower and get dressed. I'll be in the living room."

* * *

She held up the dress, knowing instantly it was worth more than she had ever seen in Plutt's safe, soft black fabric, with some kind of lace pattern she couldn't identify. Her hair was still drying, but already pulled into her three buns. Kylo didn't own a blow dryer, or at least not one she recognized.

It cut across the shoulders, baring her skin; the bell sleeves hung loosely around her arms, slits up to the edge parting as she struggled to zip up and failed. The rest of the dress was skin-tight, falling just below her ass and she had never felt so exposed before. Giving up on the zipper, she slipped on the black shoes he had thrown onto the bed; thin, but short heel, minimal straps.

Her feet had never been more than two inches off the ground as she walked.

She moved slowly towards the bathroom to take a look and gasped in horror as she realized the lace pattern was the only thing covering her skin. The dress was nearly transparent under the light of his bathroom, her breasts on full display, tits not even covered with the pattern the way she had seen on the internet. The lacey pattern did cover some of her stomach, and her lower privates, but her nipples hardened under the exposure.

So stunned was she that she barely heard him approach her, jumping as thick fingers pulled up the dainty zipper, dragging them against her skin as he zipped her up.

"Do you like it?" He met her gaze in the mirror and realized he had changed too, all black with a red tie, hair still mussed from earlier.

"It's a little…revealing," she hedged as he waited for her answer, tiling his head as if considering her point.

Large palms moved to press her stomach, pulling her into his hard body as they moved to grope her breasts, "I like seeing these on display. I stare at your tits as I come, every day. If I had a choice you would be naked for me all the time."

The words were not new, but they still made her blush at his openness. He had made her listen more than once as he stroked himself in his office while she was at school surrounded by dozens of students.

His hands moved to rest on top of her shoulders and she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck gently, exactly where she needed it. He always seemed to know exactly what she liked.

"I think you're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's where the voyeurism/exhibitionism tags come into play. I upgraded them to full voyeurism/exhibitionism just fyi! I probably undersold it, my bad.
> 
> also the lovely Cerxei on twitter gifted me with a moodboard - thank you again!

Rey's eyes widened as they pulled up to the demure building; it would have seemed abandoned if it weren't for the valet service right outside at eleven at night. An unassuming warehouse-style flanked by others just like it, but those were devoid of the large wrought-iron gate that seemingly served as a door.

"Kylo?" The question was blatant in her voice, but he said nothing as he took her hand, staring at her with a blank face before wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her inside, barely nodding at the large man opening the door. He never even gave him his name.

Rey was hit with the smell of sweat and alcohol as soon as she stepped inside, not unpleasant, but unexpected. There were hints of other more pleasant scents, but the way she clung to Kylo’s side all she could smell was the light cologne he always wore. 

Lights lined the path on the floor of the dark entryway that led them through a wide open space that looked less like a warehouse and more like something from her nightmares. It was the type of spot that Unkar’s _competitors_ frequented.

“I-I’m not sure I should be here, Kylo,” she tugged on his chest, begging him to say something, explain what was going on.

“Keep quiet, I’m giving you what you _wanted,”_ his eyes as they looked down at her were flat, emotionless - and almost entirely black. 

Rey swallowed, trying her best to keep her body turned towards his, shielding her practically exposed chest from anyone who might see. On either side of them along the path they walked were floor-to-ceiling poles, platform beds, cages, couches. All filled with mostly naked men and women - and spectators who briefly paused to stare unabashedly at the two people making their way inside.

Rey hadn't blinked since he had stopped the car.

Music pulsed around them, but not loud - just enough to notice a beat. The air was mostly filled with noises she barely recognized except through her own experience with Kylo - and some of the videos they would watch occasionally.

They finally arrived at the center of the enclave, a woman standing with a sleek tablet with a word emblazoned on it: _Circles._ The hostess smiled at Kylo, her red-tinted transparent dress leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, chest pushed forward as she spoke, "Mr. Ren, good to see you back. We’ve missed you.”

Kylo held Rey tight against him as he appraised the other woman with disdain.

Rey began to shift awkwardly in the silence until the hostess cleared her voice, “Excellent. We have your usual spot in Circle Four open."

The woman barely spared Rey a glance and she finally realized that perhaps the dress he had requested was truly modest for this particular outing. He had been here before? She thought clubs like this only existed in movies - or rumor.

Kylo looked down at Rey for a moment, his eyes lingering on her bare shoulders, dragging down to her hard nipples, "Circle Two tonight, I think."

The woman looked surprised, but schooled her expression when he dragged his eyes to her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Right! Of course, this way then," the woman moved ahead of them as she tapped out instructions on the pad in her hand. Kylo's arm was still wrapped around Rey's waist, palm resting against her stomach. 

The way he was touching her wasn’t new, but they had never been out in public before - at least, not in any way that made it clear they were _together._

Rey wasn't even sure what they were. Was he her boyfriend?

The hostess guided them to a section that was walled-off from the main path, filled with lighter reds and charcoal colors. She stood in front of a booth that faced the entire room, leaning against the leather back, long loose hair falling to the side as she gestured them in.

Rey tried not to think about the fact that they were now front row to a lifted platform where a naked woman was currently bound with rope to the ceiling, grinding on a man beneath her as he sucked her breasts.

Kylo slid in next to her, pulling Rey against him as the woman sneered at her - as if she wasn't used to seeing Kylo with other women.

"Leave," he snapped.

She scurried away and Rey relaxed slightly in his arms, shivering as he muttered something about parasitic whores.

"Are you mad at me?" Her voice was more quiet than she wanted it to be, overwhelmed by the stimuli surrounding them. The people in other booths surrounding the platform were watching her with barely-concealed interest.

He sighed, watching the scene in front of them, hand clenching his thigh, "You wanted attention, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You wanted to post yourself on Reddit where everyone could see you, but nobody would know who you are. That you're mine," he continued staring straight ahead, not looking down at her and she shifted inwards towards him. His fingers dance along her bare shoulders, pulling at the sheer fabric.

He finally turned to her, hand leaving the table to grip her chin and tilt it up to meet his eyes, "Here, they _know_ you're mine. If you want to be an exhibitionistic slut, this is where you belong."

Kylo watched her face crumple and wondered if he had been too harsh, but she needed tonight to understand the boundaries he would allow. She couldn't expose herself online like that, certainly not at her age, it would be traced back to him.

"What does being yours mean?" The question was so innocent he nearly smiled, mouth twitching as he let her chin go, leaning back against the couch.

"Are you asking if I'm your boyfriend, Rey?" She blushed and ducked her head, but didn't say anything to the contrary. "Boyfriend is such a juvenile term."

Rey deflated at the way he scoffed at her, chided for her youthful need to label him.

A woman in similar uniform to the hostess walked up, placing two short glasses in front of them, "Your order, Mr. Ren. Will there be any requests tonight from the performers?"

"No," he didn't even glance at the woman, which Rey found she liked. His hand rested on her bare thigh, squeezing it lightly, reminding her of his presence. As if she could forget.

"Will you need me to arrange anything tonight, sir?" Rey jerked her head towards him, eyes wide and scared at the silent possibility and implication.

"No," he ground out as he leaned down, tugging on Rey’s ear before latching on to her neck and sucking lightly; she squirmed as the people in the booths nearby watched when he slid a hand between her legs, fingers teasing her wet slit.

The server got the hint and turned on her high heels and left; Rey watched her move to booth after booth, distracting herself from the way Kylo was touching her. The curved seats connected to others, protected by a thin glass frame - Rey could feel eyes on her and she hated it.

Point made, Kylo pulled away from her, staring at her as he sucked the tips of his fingers that had teased her. Rey forced herself to turn away, even if it meant watching the woman now writhing on top of the man’s face. 

"They seem to know you well here," she broached the subject carefully, full of nerves. Another man joined the couple on the platform, his attention on the still-bound woman as she began to suck his cock. It was nothing and yet everything like the videos Kylo watched with her.

"I do not participate, if that's what you're asking," his hand again moved higher up her leg, fingers brushing against her cunt ever so slightly. "But I have found a bit of hedonism is good for business."

"Wha-"

She was about to ask what kind of _work_ required things like this when a man with copper hair walked up to them, a sneer almost permanent on his face.

"Ren, how interesting seeing you here. Without letting me know," he blocked the erotic scene from her view, forcing her to look at the man who seemed to know Kylo. She had felt almost demure in here despite her outfit, but the second his eyes took her in she felt sick. “Well I see the rumors were true.”

In that instant Rey realized how right Kylo was - she didn't _want_ people staring at her. Especially if they were like this man.

"I'm not working, Hux. This is none of your concern," Kylo sounded casual, but Rey felt his nails dig into her skin and saw the ever so slight clenching of his jaw.

"I beg to differ," Hux replied as he slid in besides Rey, nearly touching her. Kylo snarled as his body locked up, tugging her even tighter into him and away from the other man. "You know as well as I do that your personal life is _also_ business. Am I to be introduced to this decadent treat?"

"No," he ground out, finally lifting her body onto his lap, caging her in with his arms as his fingers gripped her thighs so tight Rey felt the bruising already. She didn’t mind though; Kylo would protect her from whatever it was this Hux person wanted and if this is what he needed, she would give it to him. She kept silent, letting the tense dialogue play itself out.

"She's very pretty," the red-head mused, ignoring the tension and the moans from the ever-increasing orgy across from them. "Though…different from your usual fair. Younger, too."

Rey's stomach dropped at that and she tilted her face up to stare at Kylo's, blank as ever. Most of the women in his videos had been different, older - but she had believed him when he said he loved every inch of her growing body.

"I didn't expect this from you, though. You've always droned on about how much _better_ you are than the rest of us," Hux sniffed and at that Kylo grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the table, causing the scene in front of them to momentarily pause.

Everyone surrounding them paused, watching the scene between the two business partners play out.

Kylo leaned down, still cradling her body against his own, whispering in the red-head’s ear, "I am better than you."

His massive hand held Hux's neck to the table and Rey watched the veins in arm twist and pop and she swallowed, remembering how he had held her just like that mere weeks ago when they had first met. She shifted in his lap, embarrassed at her train of thought.

At her movement, Kylo's eyes snapped to hers and after a second he released Hux, his hand moving to cradle her face, kissing her gently.

"You’ve always been so blasé, Ren, I can't imagine you _caring_ ," the red-head rasped, straightening his shirt as he stood up, somehow barely phased by the casual violence exerted by Kylo. "You're the one who brought her here, showing everyone your toy.” 

"She's mine," his eyes blazed as he said it, echoing his words from earlier and making Rey feel warm. Whatever conversation was going on under the surface, she couldn’t keep up with it, overwhelmed by the implication that Kylo really did care - even Hux could see it.

"You're a sick fuck, Ren. Just admit it - you know they’ll supply you with whatever you want. You don’t have to go to such...depths. Who knows where you got this trash scrap of a girl," Hux drawled, eyes lingering again on her chest. "Has she even gone through puberty yet? Those tits are barely-"

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave," a giant man, far bulkier than Kylo, now stood between them and Kylo's coworker.

"Ah of course, protect _him_ -"

The man was shoved backwards, interrupting his words and Rey watched wide-eyed as he was dragged from their section with an arm around his mouth. Kylo seemed unperturbed by the scene with Hux, his hand palming her breasts, staring through the transparent fabric greedily. Almost subconsciously she began rubbing her thighs together, ass against his hard crotch.

“That’s it, Rey,” the scene with his coworker fled from her mind as he turned her towards the center platform, back against his chest. “They’re putting on a show for us, it would be rude not to watch.”

She stared at the now-unbound woman sitting in the man’s lap, hips moving in a way that Rey slowly realized was her riding his cock. The second man moved behind her, pressing her down and straddling the couple before sliding into her as well. Rey watched wide-eyed, realizing that one of the men was fucking the woman’s ass.

The woman’s screams made Rey flush. Minutes later, Kylo began rolling her clothed nipple into a hardened peak and she finally realized all of the eyes around them were now watching _her_ instead of the people on the platform.

"Kylo-" she started, trying to pull away and curl into him as she realized, but he cut her off with an abrupt movement, her entire front exposed to those very eyes.

"You think they weren't watching you before?" He mused, one hand twisting her nipple and making her gasp, the other sliding her dress up her hips to cup her wet pussy. "They've been staring at you all night, sweetheart."

He nosed her ear as he whispered, "And this is what you wanted, right?"

Kylo tugged her sleeves down, exposing her braless chest to the anonymous onlookers; her heart fluttered against her will at the way he murmured compliments, cherishing and soothing away Hux's comments from earlier. But still, the thought of these people watching them - no.

She shook her head and he twisted both nipples, making her cry out unexpectedly from the pain, "Oh is it not?"

"No…" she whispered, her mouth quivering as her eyes welled with tears from the way he was treating her, exposing her.

"That's right, sweetheart. Only I can see these little tits," he lifted her effortlessly, twisting around so she straddled his lap, exposed breasts facing only him now. "Your tight body."

His hands gripped her ass, pulling her into his hard cock as he kissed her neck, biting and sucking. "I own everything, Rey. All the pictures - _our_ pictures. The videos…"

Rey gasped, swallowing, "Videos?"

The ones they had watched? Or-

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he cooed, massaging her butt, soothing her harried thoughts. "They’re just for us - I don’t share. And don't you want to relive that first time? It was so special for us, for you."

She blinked back tears, remembering how he held her squirming body to him, her whimpers and cries of pain.

"It hurt-"

"I know, baby girl, but you'll want to watch it again one day. I promise. But for now," he sucked at her breast for a while before continuing. "It's been one of the few things getting me through the day. That and your study sessions."

Rey's cunt fluttered at the thought of him watching her lose her virginity over and over again and she gave him a weak smile.

He bored into her eyes, watching her process everything until finally, "Do you want to go back?"

"Home?"

"Yes," he watched her deflate, smiling wolfishly. "To my place, of course."

Rey's eyes lit up, relieved as he pulled her dress back up to cover her chest again, her punishment finally over. He stood up, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist; she buried her face against his chest as he walked past the onlookers.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it - if you did, let me know!
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that was a lot," he cooed as he laid her on top of his bed, untangling her legs from his waist. "But did you enjoy some of the things you saw?"

Kylo's blood thrummed in his body, staring down at her now-rumpled black dress. In all of her clinging from the car to the room the end had pushed up to her hips, exposing her wet cunt. Truly a diamond in the rough.

He watched her chest rise and fall as he touched the bare skin of her legs, pausing after a minute, waiting for her answer with a raised eyebrow.

"I don’t know," she stuttered as he leaned over her, one knee on the bed. Her body was flushed with embarrassment or desire, he couldn't tell yet, but it didn't matter. "I didn’t like the way that man stared at me, though."

He huffed low, brushing his hair back before stepping back, "Hux. Good, he's not a person you want to like."

"But you work with him," her confused, small voice made him smile, trying to set her at ease as he circled to the other side of the bed, pressing a small button on the side table. 

"A necessary evil, unfortunately. I promise you though," he finally lowered himself onto the bed, straddling her still-clothed body. "No one will ever touch you but me. No one will ever see you like I do - not anymore."

He sat back on her thighs, resting his weight slightly, hands sliding around the rich fabric. "Is that okay with you?"

Rey nodded her head quickly and he smiled, groping both breasts in response, "Good girl."

His palm moved to rest against her neck, stilling as he felt for the slight jump in her pulse that signaled her nervousness. He grinned and squeezed it reassuringly before removing his hand.

"Do you remember the video we watched, Rey?" Both of his hands moved to the edge of her dress, pulling it higher against her stomach, exposing more of her panty-less cunt. He didn't look at it, holding her eyes as he stroked her slit with his fingers, feeling the indication of her arousal - even amongst her nerves.

"Yes," she nearly moaned as he circled her clit teasingly, with almost none of the pressure that she had started craving.

He continued casually groping her cunt as he spoke, "We’re going to do that tonight. I want to fuck you again."

Rey arched her back as he dipped a finger in just a little before pulling out, dragging a whine from her mouth. She barely registered the question, but his need for her made her woozy and she nodded eagerly, bucking her hips into his hand. Kylo grinned, sliding his entire finger inside of her, stroking gently once, twice, before pulling out.

"Kylo," she felt every inch the teenager as his name escaped her in a high-pitched voice.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You know I’ll take good care of you,” he pulled away, sliding off the side of the bed. Rey watched him, eyes wide and locked onto the muscled thighs so prominent even under his slacks. 

He disappeared into his closet in the corner of the room - larger than even Plutt’s trailer - and Rey laid there on his bed, trying not to squirm. Kylo hated when she fidgeted in bed. Her nipples were tight and almost sore from the exposure to the air and she stared up at the ceiling, startled by the reflection staring back at her.

Her stomach fluttered as she remembered the way he looked at her when she had asked about it. 

She was mesmerized by the way her hair rested against his sheets, thin legs meeting her slightly flared waist.

She couldn’t imagine what Kylo saw when he looked at her, why he thought she was worthy of his attention. Why anyone at that club would have looked at her instead of any of the other women. Maybe it was Kylo’s presence that made them curious.

The sound of a door snipping shut made her look over, Kylo moving out of the darkness and into the softer light surrounding his bed. He had tied the top of his hair back, pulling the strands away from his face. 

He was beyond handsome and Rey gave him a shy smile, again surprised that he chose  _ her  _ in this moment.

“Move up the bed, Rey,” he commanded softly. She always felt exposed under his stare, unable to resist it as she moved closer to the headboard. “Give me your arm.”

He held his hand out, palm up, waiting silently until she slowly placed her wrist in his grasp. Kylo pulled it towards the corner of his bed, finding a hidden strap she had never seen before.

“Kylo,” her voice died off, scared of the question that plagued her as he wrapped the soft fur-lined cuff around her wrist before pinning it tight and moving to her ankle. He never met her eyes, movements calm, efficient. 

Almost cold.

“You’ve done this before, right?”

Rey couldn’t quite pin what made her nervous; this was Kylo, he had been so patient, so loving. He was knowledgeable. Of course he had done it before. He was a regular at  _ that  _ place _.  _ She shuddered at the fresh memory.

“You mean have I fucked other women in this bed?” He met her nervous stare, watching as she squirmed subconsciously underneath it. She nodded and he yanked her ankle to the other corner, strapping it down before answering, “Of course I have, Rey.”

An emotion she couldn’t name bubbled up, stomach nervous and face twitching as tears began to well. The dark man she had become so wrapped up with said nothing, seemingly not even noticing the silent way she cried as he cinched up the last wrist. 

She wasn’t going anywhere tonight, that was clear.

“Kylo,” her voice wavered as she tested the restraints, her exposed cunt and stomach making her shiver with anticipation.

He still didn’t answer and she shut her eyes, unable to watch how he ignored her. The sound of drawers opening and closing overpowered the sound of her own heart beating and then the bed dipped slightly with his weight and he was above her.

“I’ve had women in this bed before, just like this,” his hands pressed against her bare stomach, pinching the skin slightly and forcing her eyes open. “But they were nothing like you. Older. More experienced. They thought they knew exactly what I wanted.”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut again, chest shuddering as he leaned down, lips pressed against her ear. 

“But they were nothing to me. Not like you, Rey.” Kylo kissed her cheek, then her lips, coaxing them open, his clothed cock digging into her stomach. He pulled away when she opened her eyes finally, “There’s my girl.”

The flutter in her stomach was back and she smiled as he sat up, resting over her thighs, grabbing a pair of scissors that he had placed on the edge of the bed.

“It’s a shame to ruin something so pretty,” he mused. “But sometimes that’s half the fun, don’t you think?”

Kylo gave her a wolfish grin, smiling at some private joke. He tugged at the edge of her scrunched up dress, sliding the cold metal of the shears against her stomach, running up her skin as he cut through the sheer fabric.

It was so light it fell away, exposing her chest again; he ripped the rest of it off and finally she was naked under his gaze. Despite all the pictures she had sent him, it always felt different to have his eyes on her. 

“Did you like the club?” The abrupt turn and question made her jump, tugging her wrists instinctively. “I designed it, you know.”

“What?” She remembered the winding pathways, the strangely numbered sections. 

“ _ Circles,  _ the club. I deal almost exclusively now with...specialty requests from clients,” Kylo hummed, fingers pinching her nipples almost idly, cataloguing her reactions. 

“Why  _ Circles?” _

“Oh come now, Rey. Think about it. What kind of section were we in?”

She wasn’t sure how he was able to have a conversation when she was strapped naked to his bed, stroking her skin. 

“I think - two?” Rey squeezed her eyes, remembering the way he guided her through the hallways, struggling not to stare at the hostess or anything around her. “There was red - it wasn’t your usual one, she said.”

Kylo hummed in confirmation and squeezed her hip affectionately, “Very good. They called them  _ areas  _ originally - against my suggestion. They felt  _ circles  _ would still be too on the nose - despite the name. They corrected it later, however Fools.”

One of his fingers dipped between her legs, making her squirm at the feeling, almost slightly uncomfortable with the way her arousal squished between his fingers. Kylo pulled them out and she stared wide-eyed as he rubbed the slick-covered finger with his thumb.

The noise she made seemed to bring him back to her and he leaned down, hand resting on the bed near her head as he held his finger to her lips.

“Taste yourself,” he murmured. Eyes locked onto hers as she hesitantly opened her lips, trying not to shy away from the request. Her hands gripped the straps that held her down, tugging against them as she sucked the taste of herself from his fingers. “Delicious, isn’t it? Perfect, sweetheart.”

Rey moaned at the endearment and ran her tongue around his finger the way he had taught her in their lessons. He had been so proud of her eagerness and she didn’t want to disappoint him. She didn’t understand why he thought it was delicious, but pushed it from her mind, eyes finally closing as she gave into the feeling.

He pulled it out, sliding the wet finger down her throat, eyes never leaving her face. “Have you ever read Dante?”

Confused by the question, she shook her head.

“He wrote about the 9 Circles of Hell in his  _ Inferno  _ series. Do you know what the second level is, sweetheart?”

He pushed up, the buttons on his shirt rubbing against her breast teasingly until he straddled her body again, hands moving to unbuckle his belt. The sound of leather against cloth accompanied the tell-tale sign of a zipper being undone.

Rey’s eyes widened when he pulled the part away, revealing his hard cock. He hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the entire night and for some reason it made her whimper.

Grinning, Kylo pumped his cock, watching as her breathing increased.

“It’s  _ Lust _ .”

Her heart beat wildly at the look in his eyes, knowing something greater was at play, but unable to figure it out. But she was safe with Kylo, her whole body knew it. He had protected her tonight from Hux. 

“Normally I only fuck a woman once,” her stomach twisted nervously at the way he seem entranced on the lower part of her body. “But you called to me, I can’t deny you. A siren’s song.”

A finger slid inside of her, twisting around teasingly, testing her, “So tight for me. Such a small little thing you are, Rey. But you can take me, can’t you?”

She wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, with the idle way he pushed inside, his other hand leaving his cock to stroke the soft skin of her stomach. 

“Kylo,” she whimpered into the silence of his touches, hips already sore from the way her legs were strapped to the bed. Rey didn’t even know why she said it, what she wanted.

“You can call me Ben,” he said as he dipped his thumb into the curve of her stomach, making her suck it in and quiver. 

“What?” Her words were breathless, confused, but they went unanswered as he lined his cock up to her entrance and thrust in, ripping a wail from her instead.

“Shh, it’s okay. You know it’s supposed to hurt at first,” he seemed uninterested in the way she struggled against the straps, the soft fabric of his pants rubbing against her thighs. The pinch of metal from his unclasped belt buckle was no match for the burning inside of her, pushing out puffs of breath as he pulled out and slammed back in deeper.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” he huffed, gripping her hips as he lifted her slightly off the bed to meet his thrusts. The pain inside of her numbed and she rolled up into him, shuddering as the rough feel of his dress shirt rubbed against her clit. “Took your punishment. Embraced your needs. What you really want.”

Kylo stared at the way her still-budding breasts barely moved even through the force of his thrusts and he moved down, pressing his clothed body against her naked skin, sluiced with sweat already from the way she was straining against the cuffs. 

His hands rested on either side, bearing his weight as he sucked her tits, biting them and relishing in her attempts to escape his teeth. 

“Rey, enough. I know this is what your body craves,” he growled before his tongue circled her nipple, kissing up to her neck as he thrust inside her tight cunt. Slower than before, but just as hard. Grinding against her clit, relishing in the way her pussy clenched involuntarily around him.

He stopped and pulled away as he felt her edge closer to orgasm, grinning at her flushed body and face. “Look at you, so red and lovely.”

He’d make her red and lovely in other ways, soon. Not tonight, though. He had other plans.

Rey whined as he stopped moving inside of her, shoulders sore from the way she was strapped to the bed. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to touch him or just for it to be over and have the bath he had promised her.

“I bought something for you,” he murmured, thumb pressing slow circles around her clit as he leaned to the side, grabbing something long and white off of the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened as she recognized it from the video they had watched together. “You recognize it, such a smart woman - it’s why I love you.”

Her heart swelled and twisted at the words, love? He  _ loved  _ her? She couldn’t keep a smile off her face, even as her stomach tightened at the long tool in his hand.

“These can be intense, but I bought an extra controller for you - makes it gentler, slower. Perfect for my girl,” he lifted a black box with knobs so she could see what he had for her, but her eyes were stuck on the white ball at the end of the wand. 

Kylo -  _ Ben? -  _ pulled his cock out of her, replacing it with the end of the wand, rubbing it between her lips, making her pant at the squishing sounds it created. 

“No need for lube with you, isn’t that right sweetheart? So hot for me, so perfect,” it didn’t feel like he was even talking to her, almost mumbling to himself as he again slid his cock inside her. It was still uncomfortable, but once he sunk in, it felt right. Rose had never described sex like this and for once it gave her a surge of triumph that Rey had something she didn’t - just for her.

The wet tip of the wand was textured slightly and the coolness of it against her clit made her jump, blushing as he chided her for it. 

He twisted the knob and flicked a button and a guttural moan erupted from her mouth unexpectedly, her hips jumping as much as they could given the way she was pinned down by straps and Kylo’s cock. The vibrations were a low rumble and even he moaned as he moved inside of her, muscled forearms twisting from his movement.

It felt better than expected, her body squeezing him as she rocked upwards, “There we go, sweetheart. Just enjoy.”

He twisted the knob higher and her legs began to quiver, “T-too much, please.”

“Just have to ride it out, Rey, You need an orgasm, don’t you?” He hissed as each stroke pressed his cock against the vibrations, feeling the way her body shook deep inside.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he increased it again, before she had grown used to the relentless assault on her clit, her body warping. She realized she was sobbing when he moved down to kiss her wet cheeks, whispering sweet things even as his cock split her open. 

“Let go, Rey,” he cooed as he sandwiched the vibrator between them, groaning as her orgasm began to build, the wail in her throat growing louder. He just held his cock inside, pressed as deep as he could get, letting the rumbling sensation overtake them, barely rolling his hips. “Come on sweetheart, come on my cock.”

The build became too much and she finally let out the breath she somehow had been holding, a wracking sob pulled from her body.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he thrust with each word, rocking their bodies together, refusing to remove the wand even as her orgasm attempted to subside. Kylo’s teeth dug into her throat with the force of his thrusts until she felt him go stiff, growing even larger somehow inside of her before the spurt of his cum warmed her. 

Rey cried out, tears failing to cease as he continued rocking into her with each spurt, “Such a good girl, Rey, taking everything I give you.”

The words flowed over her, somehow soothing the pain within her. Kylo moved to turn down the knob and Rey sobbed with relief as it slowed down, eventually stopping.

“Kylo,” her voice was weak as he pulled off of her, dropping the toy onto the sheets beside her. 

Without warning, his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing as he said, “What did I tell you?”

Rey’s eyes were wide, brain racing through her memories, until, “Oh.  _ Ben.” _

She was released immediately and he leaned down to kiss her, coaxing her and reminding her how much he cared -  _ loved  _ \- her. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just want you to know me,” he gave her a soft smile, stroking her cheek before he pulled out, the sound of his cock escaping her made her shiver. “No one knows my real name. Just you, Rey.”

“Why do you hide it?” Her heart fluttered at the words even as she asked. Ben moved up to unclasp her wrists one at a time, not answering. 

She was fully freed by the time he looked back at her, rubbing her ankles where the cuffs had rubbed slightly. 

“It’s just not who I am anymore,” he was quiet, moving from one ankle to the other. Eventually her wrists and shoulders until she felt limber again, blood flowing almost painfully. 

She closed her legs for the first time, moving to sit up, pushing away from him to sit against the headboard. Wrapping her arms around herself, she watched him.

His now-limp cock rested against his unbuttoned pants and Rey somehow found it in herself to blush even then. Kylo -  _ Ben -  _ slid off the bed, stripping off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt, watching her unabashed staring silently.

“Do you want to stay?”

Rey’s mouth opened, stunned, “Like the night?”

Kylo smiled, climbing next to her on the bed, his hand cupping her face, “I want you here, with me. Don’t you want the same?”

Her stomach twisted with butterflies, “Did you mean it?”

His eyes studied hers, eyebrows pulling together in confusion, “Mean what?”

“That you -  _ love me,”  _ she whispered, fearing that she had heard him wrong. That he hadn’t meant to say it, maybe - but didn’t guys say that to get sex? Not after - or during. Kylo wasn’t like that.

“Oh Rey, of course I do,” he kissed her again, gentle against her lips and even though her entire body ached for different reasons, she still leaned into it. Hungry for his love, desperate for it. “Stay.”

“But Plutt-” Rey hated the tether she had to that slob of a man, but he was her legal guardian - though not much of one - and he would eventually notice she had gone missing. He’d be angry she wasn’t there for the periodic welfare checks from social services more than anything. They’d take away his monthly check.

“I have a way, I promise. But only if you love me,” his arms bracketed her body as she sat against the headboard, eyes wide. “If you love me, say it Rey. I’ll take care of it all.”

It was an answer she had never thought about, but  _ oh  _ how she loved him. It was crazy, but no one had ever connected with her the way Kylo had. Not even Rose or Finn. This was something deeper, he cared for her - there was no other answer except, “Yes, please - I love you. I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the hitachi magic wand and I highly recommend the black box controller that I describe here. Also seriously use that thing with caution it can be brutal. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter - if so let me know?
> 
> and come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major content warning for drugged sex and non-consensual somnophilia in this chapter. 
> 
> it's fairly intense, so if you want to skip it, you can read to the little line and get the gist of what's going on in their lives! But feel free to ask in comments for a recap otherwise.

Rey rushed through the wide open house, voice rising as she squealed, delighting in the echo against the exposed beams high across the ceilings. 

_ Girl, where are you? You promised PICS. _

The message dinged from Rose and she smiled wide, twirling around, foot in the air before selecting the pictures she had taken earlier that day. 

_ You lucky bitch! That’s amazing. You’re lucky, I can’t believe you hid all this from us. _

Rey felt a pang of sadness at deceiving her friend this way, but Ben had told her that they wouldn’t understand the situation. It was best to just pretend as if her father had moved someplace new - she had never  _ really  _ divulged the details of her living conditions with Plutt and so they had no reason not to believe it.

_ Sorry, just nervous - the internet and all. _

_ Totally! But it got you us so can’t be upset right? _

Smiling, she slipped her brand new phone into her back pocket, skipping across the marble floors outside where the movers were lifting boxes onto their carts.

Ben stood beside the truck, tight green shirt, jeans, and sunglasses on, watching over every movement. The internet had brought her to Rose and Finn sure, but it wasn’t what she was most grateful for.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said as she ran up to stand beside him, her excitement palpable. It was a new start for her - for them - a new house, new school. Everything had worked out just as he said it would. 

Plutt hadn’t put up any fuss as he signed the papers, a stack of cash piled onto the desk from Ben’s vault. Rey had tried not to stare at the slovenly man who had once been her legal guardian; she hadn’t even wanted to be there, but Ben explained the legalities of everything and it was unavoidable.

He promised to do something nicer for her later when she was free of Unkar to make up for the ugly reality.

“They’ll set up the bedroom first,” he murmured, face tilted down to watch her, arm wrapping around her waist. “So you can rest, I know you’re tired.”

“M’not,” Rey pouted even as she knew he was right. They had started a new exercise routine the day before and Rey was tired from the exertion and the move. “Why aren’t  _ you  _ tired?”

“Because I’ve been doing that routine for years, sweetheart,” he leaned down, voice soft against her ear, hiding his words from the professional movers. “How do you think I can fuck you as long as I do?”

She blushed furiously, foot twisting nervously. She still wasn’t as comfortable with the way he talked about sex, even after everything he’d been teaching her, “Ben…”

Rey could feel the pout and whine even if she didn’t mean to do it and he laughed, “I’ll take care of you later, I promise.”

* * *

The army of movers had them in and unpacked by the time night fell, allowing Kylo to order them dinner and enjoy their new table and dining room. Rey sat at the end next to him, one foot braced on the edge of the chair as she ate with abandon.

She was a glorious little thing in her new parade of silk pajama shorts and camisoles. Rey had taken to them instantly, like she had so many other things.

Kylo enjoyed the way she meshed with his life, so amenable - rarely disagreeing; she still had the same spark of debate in her - especially about books and games - but she still always melted once he got a hold of her, moaning underneath him like the good girl she was.

He stood up, grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet before uncorking a new wine bottle. He poured a half glass for Rey before dumping a few drops of clear liquid into it, swishing it slightly with his finger.

Twisting the top of the black vial back on, he put it in his pocket before heading back into the dining room.

“Two glasses?” Rey’s voice was curious and he smiled at her sharp awareness. “You don’t like me drinking.”

“It’s a celebration - it’s alright to indulge ourselves sometimes,” Kylo set her half-glass of wine before her, sitting down into the sleek dining chair. 

Her fingers touched the stem delicately, as if she were afraid it would break. Rey watched him from the corner of her eye as if trying to figure out what game he was playing. 

“Just drink it, Rey. You’ll love it,” he implored her with his eyes and eventually she picked it up, taking a huge sip before coughing. Kylo laughed a little, “It’ll get better, trust me. Drink up now.”

Rey smacked her lips and grimaced as she lifted the rest of the glass to her dainty lips, swallowing what was left in one full go. His eyes darkened as she licked her lips, “That was sweeter that time.”

“I told you,” he smiled into the glass raised to his own lips, taking a small sip of his own. “Although they say it’s better to savor it, I’ve found sometimes you just can’t help but take it all at once, right sweetheart?”

Kylo watched as the meaning of his words struck her, face flushing even now after months of knowing each other _.  _

“Right,” she smiled finally, hand sliding the fork around the now-empty plate. “Are we doing anything special tonight?”

He leaned back, watching her fidget under his stare. “No, just resting. I know your body needs it.”

To his delight, she seemed to deflate, pouting in silent dissent. After another minute of silent introspection, she pushed her chair back and he didn’t miss the way she stumbled slightly as she knelt to the floor.

“Rey?” He was unable to keep the surprise from his voice as she crawled towards him, eyes locked with his. They were already slightly hazy, although likely more from the alcohol than the drugs now in her system.

“I can’t just sleep on our first night in this house,” she mumbled, tugging on his chair to get it to move away from the table. He turned it for her, his legs moving to frame her body.

Kylo had absolutely no intention to simply sleep, but she didn’t know that. He felt a pang of guilt for letting her think it, but she would forgive him later when she saw the video.

“Sweetheart,” he rumbled as her lethargic hands moved up his thighs, unbuttoning his jeans with practiced ease. She was such a faster learner. “Are you gonna suck my cock?”

Rey didn’t answer him and for once he didn’t have the bubbling of anger in response, simply leaned back, lifting up as she tugged his pants and boxer-briefs down. Without any teasing, she freed his cock, squeezing just the way he liked it, licking her lips before moving down.

“Fuck, Rey,” he groaned as she sucked on his tip, tongue following the curve before dipping down, humming with every inch that slid into her mouth.

“Perfect cocksucker,” just as he had trained her to be. But she still was a natural, loving it - even now, pouting until she got a taste of him. “Excited for our new house, aren’t we?”

His hand ran past her neck, gathering her hair as he spoke, feeling the silky strands wrapping around his fingers. 

She knelt before him, sucking in one inch after another as she bobbed on his dick, hand squeezing the base and his thigh in her eagerness.

He let her lead the way, content to watch her enjoy herself, but her body began to slag, teeth dragging more than normal and he hummed. 

“Somebody’s more tired than she thought,” he said sweetly, watching her eyelids droop closed. The drugs had worked faster than expected, or perhaps he hadn’t calculated for such an impromptu display from her. 

But his balls were aching to be emptied, so he gripped her hair tighter, his other hand moving to force her jaw wide open. She barely reacted as he fucked up into her slack mouth, hitting the back of her throat, groaning as her gag reflex was more muted.

He hadn’t intended to fuck her like this, here, but she had presented such a beautiful opportunity. She had wanted his cum in her mouth and who was he to deny his girl?

“Such a sweet little thing,” he huffed, forcing her head onto his cock over and over again, listening to the way her body’s reflexes gagged and choked even in her unconscious state. He would have to do this again with the camera, but for now he fucked her mouth just for him, the pressure in his spine building as his balls ached.

He forced her all the way down, nose buried in the smattering of dark hair, relishing the drool that seeped out of her mouth as he came down her throat as it squeezed him out of reflex..

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ semen flowed into her mouth as her body slumped against the chair, entirely unconscious. His arms held her to him as he slowly pulled out, cum bubbling through her lips as his tip finally slipped out.

Kylo stood up, lifting her in his arms as he stepped out of the clothes she had stripped him of, walking up the stairs to their new bedroom, wet cock swaying between his thighs. The evening had started earlier than anticipated, but he had no reason to complain; Rey, as always, had surprised him.

He pulled the newly pressed sheets back, placing her in the center of the oversized bed before moving to the locked box where he kept the cameras. Unfortunately it would not be nearly as extensively filmed as others, but it would do for tonight.

Plenty of time to do it again.

He set up the camera and tripod, making sure the angle from above would capture Rey in her finest state: writhing on his cock. Even unconscious, she was going to be perfect.

Hitting record, he stripped himself of his shirt on camera before climbing over her body. Kylo spread her now-heavy legs, groaning at the damp spot on her silk pajama shorts.

“Someone was eager,” he whispered even though she couldn’t hear him. “But of course, you always are, sweetheart.”

His cock was stirring again as he pushed her camisole up, revealing the breasts that had captured him in an instant. Slightly larger than months ago when he had first seen them, his growing girl; tight pink nipples soon to be rosy red from his mouth.

Hands gripped her shoulders as he leaned down to suckle them, teeth grazing the underside, leaving little marks for her to discover later and wonder when she had received them.

Rising up, he pulled her limp arms through the straps, taking care to not tear them as he took off the top; he knew how much she liked these. Had picked them out especially for him, for their first night in the new house. Perhaps that’s why she seemed sad he had only wanted to  _ sleep. _

She would be thrilled later to discover he had taken care of her just as he said he would.

His fingers dragged down her soft skin, slowly getting tighter under his watch, showing her how to respect her body so she would be limber enough to do everything she wanted with him. 

With a shuddering breath, Kylo dragged her shorts down her small hips, groaning at the small tufts of hair that were slowly exposed between her legs. Not enough to start trimming, wild and young; he gripped her bare thighs, thumbs brushing her lips, separating them. The pink center was wet and perfect and he pushed a thumb against her hole, sliding around the opening and then up to her clit.

Her hips jumped reflexively and he smiled, leaning down to suck on one of her pussy lips, tongue tipping into her cunt. For once he didn’t have to hold her down with his arms - or rope - her body just lay there for him, a table from which he feasted.

He pushed two fingers inside, growling at how tight she was. Would probably always be, until she was filled with his baby. One day.

The thought made him pull away, fingers still thrusting into her, and place his other palm on her stomach, imagining it stretched wide and fertile. Mesmerized, his fingers moved on autopilot, twisting and curling up to massage the spot her body liked so much, relishing in the way her drugged limbs still jostled and moved in response to the way he touched her.

“Always so responsive, look at you, sweetheart.”

He knelt between her legs, thumb circling her clit as he thrust two fingers - now three - inside, watching the small twitches in her face as he hit the right spot over and over again. Her cunt fluttered around him and he groaned, feeling the way she stretched around him in preparation - for orgasm, for his cock. 

She wasn’t awake to cry out for him the way he liked, the mewl and moan underneath him, but the way she gripped his fingers as she came was enough this time.

Unconscious women can’t fake orgasms. Not that Rey would ever need to - or know to - he was relentless. 

His cock jutted against his hard stomach, watching the way her pink hole gaped slightly from his fingers. She was ready.

Bending her heavy legs up to the side of her body, Kylo leaned over her chest, slotting his cock to her cunt and fucking into her the way he liked best. He fucked her like that for a while before rolling onto his back, pulling her passed out body on top of him.

She was heavier like this, her dead weight pressing against his chest in a way that drove him crazy, lifting her heavy hips up as he slammed into her cunt, almost missing the wails she would have from hitting her cervix.

Rey always struggled with it the first few times, but she was getting better.

He huffed into her neck, pulling her matted hair away from her face as he angled it towards the camera.

He stared into the lens, watching through the viewport as he bent his legs on the bed for more leverage, his thrusts coming so fast her body nearly fell off his chest.

“Gotta stay on my cock baby,” he muttered as he adjusted her without breaking pace. 

He bit her neck, sucking on it roughly, leaving a mark she would have all week so they would know she was taken. It was nothing new, but the fresher the better, her body covered in small markings from their love-making.

Breaths coming heavy, he ripped off of her throat and groaned as his cock swelled and he came deep inside her cunt, hands bruising the skin on her hips. His thrusts slowed, grip loosening on her body as she slowly slid off to the side, his cock still buried in her young cunt.

He could feel the cum leaking out of her and lifted her off, turning them both towards the camera. Sitting up, he settled her in his lap before spreading her thighs wide, making sure the camera was angled properly through the viewport.

“I want to make sure you know what your pussy looks like after I’m through with it,” he murmured, more for the recording and the version of Rey that would watch it later. His fingers moved between her legs, spreading her lips, red from fucking, “Look at all that cum you’re wasting, sweetheart.”

Ben was mesmerized by the lack of movement from her body, breathing so evenly it was hard to tell she was alive still. He slid a finger inside, groaning at the sound as it squished through his cum and her arousal, before pulling it out and holding it up to the camera.

“I know you missed this,” he moved his head, tilting it down to stare at her lips as he dragged his cum-covered finger across them. “You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.”

Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss her even at this awkward angle, groaning at the feel of his cum on her lips. They weren’t responsive of course, but he couldn’t help himself, it was such a pretty sight.

He would never want another woman now that he had Rey, and that thought finally struck him as he pulled her back to rest against his chest, cradling her drugged body in his arms. 

Eventually he pulled away, sliding her underneath the new sheets in their new bed in their new house, fresh beginnings Ben had explained.

“I’m so happy you said yes,” he whispered as he kissed her cheek before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is intentional that his part kept switching between Kylo and Ben.
> 
> let me know if you liked it...one chapter to go
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are! sorry for the wait.

The weekend was spent in bliss, Rey ignorant of what he had done to her for a housewarming gift. She barely noticed the new marks on her body; they blended with the older ones from just a few days before.

He enjoyed leaving marks on her more than any other woman he had ever had.

Kylo woke shortly before their shared alarm, early morning sunlight filtering through the opening in the blinds. This house had been designed to his specifications, including the position of their bed and other key furniture.

Her body had the soft glow of the natural light, nipples tight and erect from the cool air. He noticed the goosebumps along her arms; she was cold, but he liked the view of her bare chest and she knew it.

Kylo dragged his fingers along the soft bumps on her skin, following the crevice of her arm idly as he stared at her sleeping face.

It was truly a miracle he had found the perfect match for his lifestyle, a beautiful little creature molded just for him. It was so easy to keep her content, needy as she was for him and his cock.

His palm squeezed her hip before rolling her body onto her back away from him; he leaned over to press his mouth over her nipple, blowing hot air on it before pulling back to watch her body's small shiver in reaction to the abrupt change in temperature.

It was enough to wake her up, dragging her slowly from her contended slumber to give him a sleepy smile. It was soft and drooped a little, reminding him of her drunken and drugged state a few days prior and his cock throbbed at the memory.

He couldn't wait to show her what her body did to him even while unconscious.

"Big day today," he laid there watching her, propped up on his side, as she smiled and pulled her arms away from her body, stretching her limbs tall.

Rey's body curled in towards him on her side as she came out of the long stretch and it wasn't missed how nervous she looked.

It made his pulse race with the urge to fuck her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to love it there," he soothed her worry about her new school, knowing her concerns. They irritated him some days, but she was always willing to ease those frustrations with her body so he didn't mind.

"Are you sure they - they're going to be okay?"

Kylo huffed, "Rey, there's nothing to be concerned about. I've taken care of it. You trust me, right?"

The way her eyes went wide made him return a cunning smile, pressing his body against hers, into the bed as he ground his erection against her shorts. He didn't need an answer, he knew what she would say.

Of course she trusted him.

Her arms laid still at her side, but her head tilted naturally for his lips as he dug his teeth into the soft skin there. He kissed and sucked, taking the edge off for a few minutes before lifting up and asking, "Breakfast?"

Completely nonplussed by the abrupt change, she smiled shyly at him, "Ice cream?"

Kylo rolled his eyes, dragging her with him as he rolled over to the edge of the bed before smacking her ass, "Stay here."

He pushed her off his chest as he stood up, not bothering to look back to make sure she was doing as she was told.

The kitchen was colder than their bedroom and even Kylo suppressed a shiver as he opened the fridge to grab one of Rey's favorite indulgences: an ice cream sandwich.

When he stepped into their bedroom he paused in appreciation for the way she lounged in the center of their bed. Just like a lithe feline, her hands high above her head as she stretched towards the headboard.

But that wasn't what truly caught his eye - no, it was the way her shorts had ridden high as her body moved down into the stretch, ass pulling the fabric to its edge. He could see slips of her cunt and it made him hungrier than he had been upon waking.

Kylo walked up to the edge of their bed and she sighed contentedly, looking over at his growing erection with a small smile as he gave her the ice cream, the crinkling sound of its wrapper the only noise in the room.

Without saying a word, he pulled off his underwear, freeing his alert cock before bending down to grab the sides of her shorts and stripping them off of her. Rey barely reacted, simply lifting her ass off the bed to help the process as she licked the sides of the sandwich clean of the slightly melted ice cream.

Like a little cat, short fervent licks teased the frozen treat from its cookie prison as he moved onto the bed, hovering over her.

She let him do anything he wanted, he knew this, but it still thrilled him as he lifted her leg up into the air, bending it back to her side without so much as a huff of annoyance. Letting him maneuver her body as if he had done it a million times, his own personal fuck doll.

He didn’t bother checking to see if she was ready for him before he thrust into her, a small yelp the only sound she uttered, mouth full of chocolate cookie and ice cream and a blissed-but-sleepy look on her face.

She's still hazy from sleep, but he had proven that even then her body knew exactly what to do and her thighs tightened automatically, his hand wrapped around one and the other firm beside his own.

Her exercise regimen was certainly doing its job.

“My sweet girl,” he murmured, pressing down along her leg as his hand gripped one of her breasts. Rey mewled as he twisted her nipple roughly, rolling into her cunt in leisurely thrusts. “Have to get you ready for school, don’t we?”

Her cunt clenched around his cock as his teeth wrapped around her aroused nipple. Rey broke one hand away from her ice cream to run it through his hair, pressing his head ever so gently tighter against her chest. 

Utter perfection.

Kylo groaned, lifting her hips up to meet his thrusts. His lips moved up to her throat, listening to the soft way she ate the rest of her ice cream sandwich. Soft smacks, her tongue darting out to clean her lips.

He raised up and smirked at the black and white crumbs on her face, leaning down, dragging his tongue across the side of her lips and chin. Savoring the sweetness.

“Messy girl,” he chided against her lips as he let her leg fall to the side, gripping her chin as he kissed her finally. He held her jaw firmly, even as she tried to move with his kiss, the thrill of control running up his spine as he fucked into her.

The taste of chocolate and vanilla was soft on her tongue and he savored the sweetness until she whined.

At that, he let her go, eyes narrowing at her pout.

“Is that how you treat me, little one?” His thrusts had stopped and she writhed against him, body now slumped against the bed. At his tone, her eyes went wide.

“Ben-”

His hand moved quickly to her throat, large grip tightening, drinking in the flutter of her heartbeat. The soft gurgle as he cut off her words made him groan, thrusting again, this time harder, picking up speed.

“Aren’t you mine to do with as I wish? Don’t I give you  _ everything  _ you want and need?” He huffed, shaking her head with the force of his thrusts and grip, watching her eyes flutter shut. Her arms were above her head, fists clenching with each fuck of his cock.

He could see her newly formed muscles tensing with each one, “Fuck sweetheart, you know what I like, just let me  _ do it.” _

He punctuated his command with two hard thrusts, angling for the spot that made her quiver. Making a point.

Rey’s face was red and his hand was white around her throat as he leaned over her, hand braced against their headboard. His face hovered right over hers and they stared at each other as his thrusts became more erratic, more frantic.

She began to flutter around his cock and his grip tightened, “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, make sure you don’t forget who you belong to today.”

The thought of her in her new classroom, young teenagers surrounding her, new teachers - and sweet, precious, little Rey sitting there with his cum warming her, dripping down her thighs - made him explode. 

He released her throat, cumming as she gasped for air and convulsed around him, squeezing his cock, “That’s it, good girl, take every drop.”

His thrusts slowed down, drawing her orgasm out as she milked his cock for every last bit of come.

Kylo stroked the marks on her neck as he stared down at her; Rey smiled, blissed out once again - if for a different reason.

“You like when I do that, don’t you sweetheart?” He leaned down to kiss her cheek, biting her throat when she nodded, sucking another mark into it. “Messy girl.”

She was blushing as he pushed up again and he stretched his large body across the bed to their table, pulling something from the drawer.

“Have something special for you, for your first day,” he murmured, kissing each nipple before showing her the item.

“What is it?”

The long, rubber item looked similar to a wine cork - and for much the same purpose. He didn’t answer, finally pulling his softening cock out of her, the sound of it making him dizzy with lust.

He held the red item to her lips, a silent command. 

Rey opened her mouth, sucking on the soft rubber, her tongue gliding around it until he pulled it out.

He didn’t have to use words much anymore.

“My good girl,” he cooed. Kylo took the plug and slid it between her legs, right into her cunt, sealing in his come.

Rey twisted in surprise, “Wha- it feels-”

“Yes?” He prompted her when she fell silent, sliding back into shyness.

“What is it?” Her brow furrowed, feet pushing against the bed, hips lifting. “It’s stuck.”

“Something to hold me close to you today,” fingers circled the end of the toy nestled between her legs. Moving down her body, Ben pressed a soft kiss to her clit, “It’s a plug, to keep my cum inside of you.”

“You’re worried.” Rey’s hand had moved to rest low on her stomach, the other sliding through his hair as he looked up at her. “I’ll be fine, Ben.”

“Want you ready for me when I pick you up,” he growled, crawling up to bite at her exposed breast.

Rey gasped mid-laugh, clenching around her new toy from the pain, “I’m always ready for you.”

“Good girl,” Ben murmured against the skin between her breasts.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she sat in the passenger seat of Kylo’s car; almost as much as there was cum in her cunt - a thought that made Rey blush, squirming around the  _ thing  _ inside of her.

She could already feel some of it sliding down her inner thighs and wondered what her jeans would look like at the end of the day. But that was the point, Ben said; to remind her of him - and what was waiting for her at home.

Home. The word swelled with meaning now and she looked over at Ben, watch gleaming on his wrist as his hand rested on the steering wheel. 

As if she could forget him with all the marks on her body that he refused to let her cover.

Rey shivered at the memory of his eyes blazing at her perceived resistance this morning, the way his hand had gripped her throat. 

She loved when he did that, and he knew it; but the soft buzz in her pocket from Rose reminded her of the secret she was keeping from her best friends and she sighed, looking out the window.

The sprawling campus rose out of the horizon as Ben drove around the bend; another change, but one for the better -  _ so much better -  _ a new school with better  _ everything.  _ A proper education, Kylo had told her.

It was a private high school, but massive; teens were everywhere and Rey’s eyes were wide as the butterflies fluttered even stronger inside of her.

Large, cold fingers pulled her face away from the window to the man beside her, eyes roaming her face.

“You’ll be fine, sweetheart. Don’t I always know what you can handle?”

Ben’s fingers trailed to the red circle around her neck, dragging them down her body to land inside her thighs. 

“Yes,” she nodded, almost mesmerized by the way he looked at her, leaning almost subconsciously into his space.

“Good girl,” he cooed, and Rey’s mind went blank at the words, forgetting her nerves as well as the students and teachers filling the parking lot of the school. It was all for Ben.

His hand squeezed her thigh, fingers dragging along the seam of her jeans, right where the toy pressed against it. The other slid behind her head and she leaned over even more, accepting his kiss.

They stayed that way for a long time, his grip tightening as his lips and tongue grew more demanding, holding her firmly against him. Rey was used to it and simply moaned as her hands pulled at his shirt, fingers clenching the fabric.

He liked when she messed him up before work.

Ben pulled away abruptly, hand still firmly gripping her hair as rubbed the corner of her lip with his thumb, “My baby girl. Have a good day, sweetheart.”

At that, he released her and she got out of the car, dazed and drunk on him. Just as he intended, probably. 

She tugged her backpack on and turned around to wave at him as he began to pull out of the parking spot.

As she turned around, her phone buzzed.   
  
_ I have a present for you tonight, for your first day. _ _   
_ _ A movie I think you’ll like. _

Rey shivered, a smile creeping up once again. He really did think of everything.

“Was that your dad?” She looked up from her phone to see a perplexed girl about her age staring at her, a few others lingering behind, trying to look casual despite their interest

“No,” Rey said simply, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, feeling Ben’s cum against the fabric. “He’s my husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm sorry it took so long - lots of stuff kind of hit at once and then I got a bit anxious over the ending being good enough with the wait, etc. However, this is exactly how I always planned on ending it - the same scenes, the same ending line. So I'm happy I stuck with it, but I hope it satisfies.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me to the end of this little jaunt.
> 
> I have other stories in draft phase right now, a few one shots will probably hit in the next few days - but another multi chapter is coming and I'm excited. I promise I will finish it before I post though, like I did the others...except this one and we all saw how that turned out.
> 
> Anyway - come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics
> 
> Thank you so much for reading/commenting through all of this. I'm sorry I was sporadic with replying towards the end, but I read them all.


End file.
